


Canyon Moon

by galia_carrots



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/pseuds/galia_carrots
Summary: When Arya Stark finds out she's pregnant, her first instinct is to run.Run and not tell Gendry. Her brother's traveler lifestyle is a convenient out - so of course she takes it. Panicked and with no plan she runs and says nothing of it to anyone outside of her family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was brought about by talking with my friend bullheadedboy over on Tumblr. It's inspired by a couple of threads we have going on. Unlike my other fics this one isn't really planned, I'm just kind of going with it and trying to see where it goes. So, there's not really an update schedule or anything but I do have an overall plan for where this will go.

_ She couldn't handle another season _ _   
_ _ Another ocean of fiction blue _ _   
_ _ Said a prayer to a dashboard Jesus _ _   
_ _ Death Valley and worn out shoes _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Then the road turned into desert everywhere _ _   
_ _ The sun ran out on a cold October _ _   
_ _ She disappeared, she disappeared _ __   


_ \- "Canyon Moon" By Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness _

* * *

 

Arya was pacing nervously through her room. Nymeria following at her heels and she can hear Lady at the door. 

“Arya,” Sansa calls softly through the shut door. “Arya please let me in.” 

“N-No!” Arya shouts, reaching out to check that the door is locked. 

“Arya,” Sansa’s taken on a tone that was all too similar to their mothers, now she’s really not letting her in. ”Arya, I know you’re scared but we can look at the results together. That will make it better won’t it?” 

“N-Not really.” Arya whimpers, sitting heavily on the bed and pulling Nymeria’s head into her lap and pressing her face against it. 

“Arya,” Sansa says. “I know how you feel.” 

“No you don’t!” Arya shouts. 

“I do,” Sansa says, “We’ve all been there Arya, we’ve all had a scare.” 

“Th-this is more than a scare.” Arya whimpers, tears starting down her face. 

“What do you mean?” Sansa’s voice is gentle albeit confused. “Did you already look at the test?” 

“N-No.” Arya says. 

“Then how do you know?” Sansa says, Arya stands up and opens the door to her older sister’s concerned face. 

“I’m late Sansa.” Arya mutters, stepping back to let her sister into the bedroom. 

“Well I assumed as much,” Sansa steps in and shuts the door behind her. She takes a seat on Arya’s bed and pats the spot next to her. 

“Really late.” Arya mumbles, sitting heavily on the bed next to Sansa and leaning against her. 

“How late?” Sansa asks, putting an arm around Arya and pushing some of her dark hair out of her face. 

“I missed 2.” Arya mumbles.

“You missed two periods?” Sansa frowns. “And you’ve never taken a test before now?” 

“No.” She says. “I-I’ve been to scared but when I realized I should’ve started again last week I thought I should.” 

“Arya,” Sansa’s voice is laced with disappointment. “Why didn't you come to me sooner?” 

“I-I was scared.” Arya mumbles. “I-I can’t have a baby Sans.” 

Sansa is silent for a moment and Arya feels her hand run through her hair, it’s much the same thing their mother would do when one of them was upset. “I know you’re scared.” Sansa says finally. 

“What am I going to do?” Arya mutters.

“First we’re going to look at that test.” Sansa says. “Then we’re going to call Ygritte.” 

“Ygritte?” Arya frowns, what her brother’s wife could do for any of this was beyond her but Sansa seemed to be forming a plan. 

“Ygritte.” Sansa nods. “If you are pregnant she’ll know what to do.” It’s clear by her tone that Sansa full expects the pregnancy test to read positive. “Now give me the test Arya.” 

Arya opens her hand and presses the test into her sisters hand. “Will you look at it?” 

“I’ll look.” Sansa assures, letting Arya hide her face against her chest. Arya feels her sister fiddling with the test, and hears her sigh. “We’ll call Ygritte.” 

“I am?” She mumbles. 

“You are.” Sansa says. 

Despite the fact that she’d been expecting it to read positive Arya bursts into tears and hugs Sansa tighter. “Wh-what am I going to tell Mother?’ 

“I don’t think you should worry about that now.” Sansa says. “It’s mother, she probably already knows, what you need to worry about is Gendry. What are you going to tell him?” 

“Oh Sansa,” Arya whines. “I can’t think of that now, I-I don’t even know if I’m going to keep the baby or not.” 

“Alright, alright, but whatever you decide he does deserve a say.” Sansa says quietly, still running her fingers through Arya’s dark hair. Arya nods silently, but whatever her sister thinks the only thing Arya is sure of is that she’s not telling Gendry. She absolutely cannot do that.

“Ygritte?” She asks quietly, wiping her eyes and looking up at her sister. ‘

“Ygritte.” Sansa nods, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing the number. 

“You don’t have Ygritte’s number in your phone?” Arya frowns, watching her sister put the call on speaker as they wait for Ygritte to pick up.

“No,” Sansa confesses. “I don’t call Ygritte much, mostly Jon if I’m going to call one of them.” 

Arya is about to comment about how it’s because Sansa still subconsciously doesn’t like Ygritte, but before she can Ygritte picks up the phone. 

“Ya?” The Scottish voice says from the other end of the phone. 

“Ygritte,” Sansa says. “It’s Sansa and Arya.” 

“Aye, well I figured it was ya Sansa. It is yer number.” Arya can practically hear the eye roll, behind her she hears someone call out ‘Eggy’ “Brielle,” Ygritte shouts. “Yer gonna have t’ wait - sorry Jon an’ I got Brielle t’day.” 

“Oh,” Sansa says. “This isn’t a bad time is it?” 

“Not any worse then any other.” Ygritte says. “We’ll be pullin’ int’ town in an hour though, why’d ya call now?” 

“An hour?” Arya frowns. “We didn’t know you were coming here this week.” 

“Aye,” Ygritte sighs. “Well we had t’ cut Glasgow from the itinerary - a couple o travelers were stabbed there last week an’ we didn’ want t’ risk it. “ 

“How long are you in town?” Arya asks, earning a glare from Sansa, who can tell she’s just attempting to kick this can further down the road. 

“A week, maybe two, depends on when Dalla’s time comes.” Ygritte says. “Listen, I got me a baby t’ feed, did ya need somethin’?” 

“Oh yes,” Sansa interjects. “Ygritte we need your help.” 

“Aye?” Ygritte sounds as confused as Arya had been when Sansa brought her up. “No offense Sansa but I seem t’ be the end of the line when ya need help.” 

“It’s not me,” Sansa sighs, rolling her eyes. “It’s Arya, she’s um -“ 

“I-I’m pregnant Ygritte.” Arya says shakily, just saying the phrase is enough to bring tears to her eyes at the moment. 

“Oh,” Ygritte says. “An ya need help ya?”  “Yeah.” Arya mutters. “We thought you’d know what to do.” 

“Aye,” Ygritte says. “Well I have some idea. We need to make sure you are first though. Ya done a home test?” 

“Yes.” Arya says.

“Okay,” Ygritte says. “Well, we have a midwife in camp, she can’t do blood work like no doctor but she does have a Doppler.” 

“A what?” Arya frowns. 

“A Doppler,” Ygritte repeats. “It’s what you use to listen to the heart beat of the baby. She can use it to confirm the pregnancy if yer far along enough. How far do ya think ya are?” 

“E-eight weeks, maybe a little less.” Arya says nervously. 

“Eight weeks,” Ygritte says slowly, “Alright, I’ll speak with her. Ya want me t’ keep this from your brother?” 

“Please.” Arya says softly. “It’s not that I don’t trust Jon it’s just -“ 

“Yer not ready.” Ygritte says softly. “I understand, it’s okay Arya. We’ll be in Blanchette Park Campground in an hour, yer brother is going with Tormund to get some supplies from one of the stores so ya come on by then and we’ll see then midwife okay?” 

“Thank you Ygritte.” Arya says. “I-I-“ 

“It’s fine Arya.” Ygritte says. “I know what it’s like t’ feel like ya do.” 

“We’ll see you in an hour.” Sansa says. “Thanks Ygritte.” Before Arya can get another word in Sansa hangs up the phone and looks over at Arya, her blue eyes watching her. “You want to go get some food before we meet her?” 

“I don’t know that I can eat.” Arya admits. “But I wouldn’t say no to a Smoothie.” 

“We can get smoothies.” Sansa says, offering a half hearted smile that does little to make Arya feel better. “Get your jacket and meet me in the car okay?’ 

“Okay.” Arya nods, sitting up and letting Sansa leave her room. 

She looks over to the nightstand, there’s a picture of her and Gendry at the beach on it. Hot Pie had taken it when the day they ditched school to go to the beach. She’s grinning in the photo and Gendry has his arm around her waist. A pang of guilt shoots through her, there’s no way she can tell him she’s pregnant. He has everything going for him for once, he’d gotten into the trade school he’d wanted and Arya couldn’t take that away. 

“Arya!” She hears Sansa call from the doorway. “Lets go!” 

“Sorry!” Arya calls, grabbing her jacket off the desk chair and starting down the stairs. 

“Bran, Arya and I are going to get smoothies!” Sansa calls down the hall. 

“Can I come?” Her younger brother’s head peeks out of his bedroom. 

“No.” Sansa says. “Is Meera here?” 

“Jojen is.” Bran says, a bit of a flush coming to his cheeks. 

“Will you be alright with him looking after you a while?” Sansa asks. 

“I don’t need looking after.” Bran mutters. 

“Bran.” Sansa rolls her eyes. “You tried to go up the stairs last week and got stuck. Will you be alright?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Bran says. 

“Good, we’ll see you later.” Sansa says, tugging Arya out of the door and towards her car.

“Can we really just leave him?” Arya asks. 

“Arya,” Sansa sighs, getting in the car and motioning Arya to do the same. “He’s 15, he’s old enough to be home alone if he wants.” 

“Sans he can’t walk.” Arya frowns. 

“And the entire bottom level of the house is accessible.” Sansa says with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Besides he’s not alone that weird Reed kid is with him.” 

“Jojen.” Arya says. 

“Exactly.” Sansa says. 

“You realize you just left Bran home alone with someone you described as the weird kid?” ARya says. 

“Well he is weird.” Sansa says. “But he’s been Brans friend long enough that I think we can trust him. You just want to put this off.” 

That shuts Arya up quickly enough and keeps her quiet until they pull up to the smoothie place. As they sit in the car and drink their smoothies Sansa looks over at Arya. 

“Do you know what you want to do?” Sansa asks, setting her banana smoothie in the cup holder. 

“About?” Arya feigns ignorance. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Arya.” Sansa sighs. “The pregnancy.” 

“No.” Arya mutters. 

“Have you considered abortion?” Sansa asks. 

“A million times.” Arya confesses. “But they’re expensive.” 

“Not as expensive as a baby.” Sansa points out. “Besides, I’ll help you pay for it.” 

“You would?” Arya asks, surprised. 

“Of course I would.” Sansa says. “You’re my sister and you need help.” 

“Th-thanks Sansa.” Arya mutters, her eyes filling with tears again. The two of them finish their smoothies in silence and Sansa turns the car back on, pulling out onto the main road and starting towards the park. “What if I don’t want to have an abortion?” Arya asks quietly. 

“If you don’t?” Sansa says, a small frown crossing her features. “Well you’re still my sister, I’ll still help you. What were you thinking, adoption maybe?” 

“No.” Arya admits. “I was thinking of keeping him.” 

“Him?” Sansa raises an eyebrow and looks over at Arya momentarily. 

“It seems rude to call him an it.” Arya admits sheepishly. 

“Well if you want to keep it, then we’ll figure something out.” Sansa says. “You really have to talk to Gendry though.” 

“I don’t.” Arya mumbles. “I don’t want him to know.” 

“You don’t want him to know that you’re having his baby?” Sansa frowns. “Arya, did something - did something happen?” 

“What do you mean?” Arya asks, looking out the window. 

“Did he - was it forced?” Sansa asks. 

“No.” Arya shakes her head. “Gendry would never force me into anything.” 

“Then why don’t you want him knowing about the baby?” 

“Because he’s finally got his life together Sansa.” Arya sighs. “He’s starting at trade school in the summer and if I tell him I’m pregnant he’ll drop it all and work some shitty job he hates for my mistake.” 

“Arya,” Sansa says pointedly. “Technically it’s his mistake too, and if you’re going to keep it - sorry  _ him  _ you may want to stop calling him a mistake.” 

“It’s not his mistake.” Arya mutters. 

“Of course it is Arya.” Sansa says. “You didn’t get pregnant on your own.” 

“Well I - I told him to take the condom off.” Arya mumbles, tears filling her eyes again. 

“You what?” Sansa says, “Arya! That was so stupid how could you!” 

“Because I hate condoms sans.” Arya mutters. “Just once I wanted to orgasm with him inside me not while he ate me out afterwards.” 

“Okay, I didn’t need that much detail.” Sansa grimaces. “But you should never have done anything so stupid.” 

“I know.” Arya mumbles. “I know but either way it was my idea not his. Therefor it’s my baby.” 

“I don’t really think that’s how it works Arya.” Sansa sighs. “Besides what if he sees you around? And at school? He’s not that stupid, he’s going to figure out it’s his baby.” 

That’s enough to shut Arya up for the remainder of the drive to the park. Sansa’s right, there’s no hiding it from Gendry while she still lives here. She gazes out the window at the dull Winterfell afternoon, dreaming up fanciful solutions to her problems until they arrive. 

They seem to have arrived not long after the band of travelers, the caravans are arranged to form a circle and children and dogs run through camp as various women and men busy themselves arranging camp chairs and digging a bit for the fire. She doesn’t see Jon anywhere, he must’ve already left - a fact she’s thankful for - but she doesn’t see Ygritte right away either. 

“Ya lookin’ for Ygritte?” A short, heavily accented dark haired woman asks. Though she’s only met her a few times she recognizes the woman as Ygritte’s mother.

“Yes.” Sansa says. 

“She’s in tha’ caravan there, talkin’ t’ the midwife.” The woman points to a caravan across the circle. “She mentioned ya’d be comin’.” 

“Thank you.” Sansa says, grabbing Arya’s hand before she can get in a word and pulling her to the caravan.”Ygritte.” 

“Aye,” Ygritte calls, poking her head out of the window of the caravan. “Come in, come in. She can see ya now.” 

“ Thanks.” Arya mumbles, allowing Sansa to pull her into the caravan. 

Like most of the travelers caravans it’s very cramped inside, a few children sit on the counter, munching at fruit and kicking their legs. Arya doesn’t recognize any of them so they’re not Jon and Ygritte’s. Ygritte is speaking to the midwife in a language Arya can’t understand - she’d forgotten Ygritte spoke one of the indigenous tongues before English. 

“Does she speak English?” Arya asks warily. 

“Aye,” The midwife says. “Yer our Eggy’s sister yah?” 

“Yes.” Arya mutters, she’d never really gotten used to various caravan members referring to Ygritte as ‘Eggy’ - the name had been given to her by one of her younger sisters, it had evidently stuck. “By marriage, but yeah.” 

“Well I’ll be happy t’ see ya. Delivered Eggy I did, and all her babies.” The midwife smiles a crooked toothed grin. She seems friendly enough, and for the most part Arya has always liked the travelers camps, but there’s something about being here this time and under these circumstances that make her nervous. 

“Y-you can confirm the pregnancy?” Arya mutters. 

“Aye,” The midwife nods. “If yer more then 6 weeks tha’ is.” 

“I think I’m around seven or eight weeks.” Arya confesses. 

“Well then we should get a heartbeat jus’ fine.” The midwife pats her hand and pulls her to a curtained off area. Ygritte and Sansa follow carefully, trying not to disrupt any of the several children scurrying about. 

The area appears to be a bedroom, there’s one double bed shoved up along one wall and one thin cot shoved along the other. There’s barely enough space for them to squeeze between the two’ 

“Sit down.” The midwife says, motioning vaguely to the cot with one hand. 

“An-and we have to hear the heartbeat? There’s no other way?” Arya asks nervously. She’s not entirely sure she wants to hear the heartbeat. That will make it all the more real, and all the harder for her to make her decision of whether to continue the pregnancy or not. 

“Afraid so sweetlin’.” The midwife says, reaching under the cot and pulling out a small machine. “We don’ have an ultrasound machine ‘ere, or a way t’ do blood tests. If ya want confirmation tha’ way ye’ll need a proper clinic.” 

“Alright.” Arya nods, looking silently over at her sister and reaching for her hand, Arya takes one while Ygritte sits down on the bed across from the cot and smiles supportively. “Will it hurt?” 

“No,” The midwife chuckles. “No hurtin’, we can ‘ear the heartbeat without doin’ an internal ultrasound - least we should be able to. If we can’t ya may want t’ head to a real hospital anyway.” 

“Okay.” Arya mutters. “S-Sansa, Ygritte,” She reaches for Ygritte with her other hand and Ygritte leans across to take it. 

“Lay down now love.” The midwife says. 

Arya obeys and allows the midwife to pull up her top, pressing the flat end of the what looks like a small microphone to her abdomen. It takes a bit of searching but after a minute or two Arya can hear it, it sounds like a small train. 

“Is that - is that the baby?” She asks tentatively. 

“Yah.” The midwife nods, a small smile crossing her face. “Tha’s a good strong beat tha’ is.” 

“Means it’s a girl.” Ygritte teases, giving Arya’s hand a squeeze. 

“It means you’re having a baby.” Sansa whispers, reaching up and pushing some of Arya’s hair back. 

“I know what it means.” Arya mutters. 

Sansa and Ygritte linger in the small room, speaking to the midwife, but Arya needs to take a minute to herself so she steps outside of the caravan and wanders off to lean against its front. She watches the large white form of Ghost playing with several of the children. Jon doesn’t appear to be back yet, a fact which she’s thankful for. Ghost must’ve taken to staying with Ygritte and the kids in camp instead of going everywhere with Jon as he once had. 

As Arya watches the movement around the camp she gets another idea. A story her mother had told her once - one she assumed was rather offensive if you really thought about it - where a group of travelers had taken a baby from it’s home in the night and left a changeling in his place. Having heard the heartbeat of the child which was hers she knew she couldn’t have an abortion now. Though she’d already been leaning towards continuing her pregnancy. But the more she thought about it the less she wanted to give the baby up for adoption too. 

The one thing she did know for certain, she didn’t want Gendry to find out about this. As it was she was going to have to break up with him now. She couldn’t do this to him. But if travelers really did take people in - and they had accepted Jon as one of their own already - maybe they’d take her and her child too. It was relatively common among travelers for mothers to start having children young. Jon and Ygritte had been 19 when their daughter Yarelle was born. She was still only 16 but that wasn’t terribly uncommon here, and at least if she was a traveler people wouldn’t blink twice at her carrying a small baby of her own. 

“Arya,” Sansa’s voice pulls her from her fantasies. 

“Huh?” Arya mumbles. 

“Are you ready to leave?” Sansa asks quietly, the gentle tone in her voice tells Arya she’s expecting her to break. 

“Um,” Arya says. “I need to have a word with Ygritte. I’ll meet you in the car.” She pushes past her sister and dashes across the camp, just in time to catch Ygritte before she enters her and Jon’s caravan. “Ygritte.” 

“Aye?” Ygritte asks, turning to look at Arya. 

“Can I have a word?” She asks. 

“Sure ya can. Come in.” Ygritte steps back to let Arya into the caravan first. Thankfully none of her nieces and nephews appear to be around, with the exception of little Eddard and Qoren - both of whom were under two and asleep on the bed in the back. “The girls are out playin’ with Ghost. Ya want a cup of tea.” 

“No.” Arya shakes her head. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Aye?” Ygritte says, busying herself with the kettle as Arya speaks. 

“D-do you, you know, let new people join?” She asks nervously, sticking her hands in her back pockets. 

“What do ya mean?” Ygritte says, reaching up to get a jar of grey powder out of the cabinet. 

“Well,” Arya says. “Like if I wanted to become a traveler. Could I?” 

“Aye,” Ygritte nods. “Jon an’ I wouldn’ mind havin’ ya if tha’s what you mean.” 

“You wouldn’t?” Arya raises her eyebrows. “But it’s so… cramped and you have four kids of your own.” 

“Aye.” Ygritte chuckles, spooning a small bit of the grey powder into a cup. “But me mum and dad had 8 an’ we all lived in one caravan.” 

“There were 10 people in your caravan?” Arya’s jaw drops slightly, that sounds absolutely miserable. 

“Aye.” Ygritte nods. “Two more won’ be a big deal, besides if ya decide ya want t’ stay ya can get yer own Caravan in time.” 

“What do you mean if I decide?” Arya frowns. “I’ve already decided.” 

“Arya,” Ygritte says slowly. “This life is not for everyone, it’s not the easiest - for a lot of reasons. I know how yer feelin’ right now. Ya want t’ run, an’ havin’ a brother who’s a traveler makes it easy. An’ I’ll indulge tha’, but I don’ think this is the life fer you.” 

“It’s the life for Jon.” Arya protests. 

“Yes,” Ygritte says slowly. “But it didn’ come easy for yer brother. No matter how it may have looked. It didn’ come easy. It took lots o’ adjusting, lots o’ time.” 

“You had Yarelle after less then a year.” Arya says. 

“Aye,” Ygritte nods. “Less then a year after meetin’ yer brother I had his daughter, an he decided t’ become one of us. But it hasn’ always been easy. I love yer brother, an’ I know he loves me. But I also know he struggles with some aspects of this life. Our children have no one place t’ call home like he does. We face a good deal of ignorance and abuse from the stayin’ folk. It’s caused tension, there have been fights. Every couple fights, but at the end of the day yer brother had me t’ help him adjust t’ this life.” 

“So.” Arya says. “I’ll have you too won’t I?” 

“Arya,” Ygritte offers a wry smile. “You will, but as ya said, I got four babies, an Jon. An’ the support ya might need, it’s gonna be different then what I can give ya. It’s one thing t’ join fer a person ya love. It’s another thing entirely t’ join because yer running.” 

“But you’ll take me?” Arya presses. 

“Aye.” Ygritte nods. “If ya want to come we’ll take ya. I’ll have t’ speak t’ Jon but I don’ imagine him protesting much.” 

“Okay.” Arya says. “When do you leave.” 

“Next week.” Ygritte says. “So ya have t’ then t’ decide - and ya have t’ clear it with yer parents ya?” 

“Yes.” Arya nods. “I will. Thanks Ygritte.” She turns and trots out of the caravan and towards the car. Her mind already forming the remainder of her plan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick update. In this one we have Ygritte and Jon discussing what to do about Arya and if bringing her into their home is a wise idea. Please let me know your thoughts on this, I struggled a lot with writing Jon this chapter, which isn't something I've had an issue with before. I don't foresee there being a lot of chapters in Jon's perspective so that's at least a good thing.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Jon asks, settling down next to Ygritte on the makeshift couch in the small living space of their caravan. Ygritte’s got baby Rodrick at her breast and the other three children can be heard snuffling quietly on the sleeping bunks behind them.

“About yer sister.” Ygritte says, leaning against him and looking up at him, her grey eyes have a somewhat sad quality to them and it sets him on guard. 

“Is something wrong?” Jon asks, putting an arm around, her and tickling the end of Rodrick’s foot as he nurses. The baby kicks his finger and makes a grunting sound as he nurses greedily. 

“Yes,” Ygritte sighs. “It’s Arya.” 

“What about Arya?” He frowns. 

“She came to see me today.” Ygritte says, shifting Rodrick to her other breast as she speaks. 

“She did?” He asks. 

“She did,” Ygritte nods. “Sansa came with her.” 

“Why didn’t they tell me?” Jon frowns. 

“Well it’s not really the sort of thing that you come to see your brother for.” Ygritte says, she wounds uncomfortable. 

“What sort of thing would that be?” He asks nervously. 

“Well,” Ygritte says. “Arya is pregnant.”

“She’s  _ what?”  _ Jon half yelps. 

“Shh,” Ygritte says. “You’re going to wake up the children.” 

“Sorry.” Jon mutters. “But Arya’s pregnant?” 

“Yes.” Ygritte says. “And I offered her to come with us.” 

“You what?” Jon mutters, running a hand through his hair and sighing. 

“She wants to come with us.” Ygritte says. “She’s scared Jon.” 

“Well yeah I’m sure she is.” Jon sighs. “But, what do my parents say?” 

“Well,” Ygritte mutters. “I don’t think she’s told them yet, she came here so the midwife could confirm her pregnancy.” 

“So she hasn’t told my parents.” Jon sighs. “What about Gendry? I assume he’s the father?” 

“He is,” Ygritte nods. “But I don’t think she wants to tell him.” 

“Why wouldn’t she want to tell him?” Jon frowns. “That’s not right,” 

“Jon,” Ygritte says, taking Rodrick off her breast and snuggling him against her. “She’s scared and she wants to run.” 

“So we’re going to help her run?” Jon says. “Ygritte that’s crazy, Gendry is a good boy.” 

“Jon,” YGritte says, looking over at him and sighing sadly. “SHe’s terrified, she’s goin’ t’ run. Whether we want t’ help her or not. If we don’t help her all she’s gonna do is run without us, an’ then who knows where she’ll end up.” 

Jon sighs, he hates how right Ygritte sounds, how sure. “I suppose you’re right about that.” He admits. “Arya has always been rather headstrong.” 

“Exactly.” Ygritte sighs, “and it’s best if we offer her what help we can ya?” 

“Ya.” Jon sighs, reaching out for his son as Ygritte removes him from her breast. He cuddles the now sleeping baby close and looks down at his face. 

LIke all of their children he had the Stark face, long and solemn, but unlike the other three his eyes were a light Grey like Ygritte’s. It’s strange to think that Arya will be having one of these. Though he wasn’t even a month past 20 when Lyanna, their first child, had been born Arya still seemed so much younger. There was a big difference between 16 and 20 - and an even bigger difference when you were doing it alone as she seemed so determined to. 

It was strange to think that of all the people Gendry was who she was running from. They’d been friends since Arya’s first high school detention - which notably had come the first week of high school. Gendry was two years older then her but that hadn’t stopped them from being fast friends, and they’d finally started dating last year. Now Arya seemed so determined to throw that away for something she deemed her mistake. He can’t think of what possible led her to that conclusion - and he doesn’t want to - but being a father of four he knows it takes more than one person to have a baby. He might not know Gendry particularly well but he did think that he’d be the type to want to step up for his child. His frown deepens as he wonders if he’d so seriously misjudged the boy his sister was dating. 

“Ya goin’ t’ call yer brother?” Ygritte says, pulling him from his thoughts as she takes the baby from his arms. 

“What?” Jon frowns. 

“Robb.” She says. “Whenever ya get that look on yer face ya call Robb.” 

“Do I?” Jon asks. 

“Aye.” Ygritte says, standing up and moving to put Rodrick in the small basket next to the bed. “Are ya?” 

“Yes.” Jon admits. “Robb always knows what to do.” 

“Careful,” Ygritte warns. “I don’ know if she’s told ‘im yet. I got permission t’ tell you but I don’ think you should be spreadin’ the word.” 

“She has to tell our family.” Jon argues. 

“Aye,” Ygritte nods. “But she has a week t’ do it before we leave town an’ I don’ think we should rush ‘er.” 

“Alright.” Jon agrees. “I won’t mention Arya’s pregnancy, but I am going to call Robb.” 

“I’m goin’ t’ sit out with Val and Tormund a while then.” Ygritte says, bending down to kiss him. “If ya come out take the monitor ya?” 

“Aye.” Jon nods, returning her kiss and pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

His brother is the most frequently called of all his family members. The two of them speak almost daily and he will admit the idea of keeping this from Robb is odd. 

“Hello?” Robbs voice says on the other end of the line.

“Hey Robb.” Jon sighs. 

“You back in town yet?” Robb asks. 

“Yeah we got here this afternoon.” Jon says. “How’s Jeyne?” 

“She’s,” Robb pauses. “About the same.” 

“Ah.” Jon says, trying to keep the discomfort from his voice. He knew Robb and Jeyne had been struggling to have a baby for nearly two years now. The last time they’d spoken JEyne had been a couple of days late on her period and she and Robb were holding their breath. Evidently she’d gotten her period. “I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah.” Robb says sadly. “There’s always next month.”

“Yeah, next month.” Jon tries to sound confident, but he knows both his brother and sister-in-law are starting to loose hope. “I’m not interrupting anything?” 

“No,” Robb sighs. “Jeyne went to bed early, a migraine she said. Everything okay? How are Ygritte and the kids?” 

“They’re good.” Jon says. “Kids are asleep, Ygritte’s good, tired, but good.” 

“Well she’s got two on the breast now yeah?” Robb asks. 

“Yeah.” Jon nods. “Eddard’s not weaning and Rodrick’s so young.” 

“Ed’ll get there.” Robb says. “Mother always said the boys took longer to wean then the girls.” 

“Your mother did.” Jon says. “I was bottle fed and according to father started throwing them at people at 10 months.” 

“You’ve always been an angry little bastard.” Robb teases. 

“Aye, I have.” Jon chuckles, fading into silence for a moment and then saying; “You heard from Arya?” 

“Arya?” Robb frowns. “No, why?” 

“Well she came to visit Ygritte today so I thought she might have called.” Jon says. 

“Did you see her?” Robb asks.

“No I was out getting supplies.” Jon says. “Ygritte says they just stopped in on their way home from lunch.”

“Ah,” Robb says. “Something’ wrong?” 

“I don’t think so.” Jon lies. “But I thought maybe they’d’ve stopped in with you too.” 

“They didn’t.” Robb says. “But never mind that, I suppose we’ll see them tomorrow at dinner.” 

“Dinner?” Jon frowns. 

“Yeah, you might not have gotten the call yet since you’re on with me. Dad called though he and mother are having a family meal tomorrow.” RObb explains. 

“Oh.” Jon says. “Well I suppose I should probably call him then, shouldn’t I?” 

“Yeah you probably should.” Robb says. “I’m going to check in on Jeyne. Bye Jon.” 

“Bye Robb.” 

There’s a click on the other end of the line and it goes silent. Jon sighs and runs a hand through his hair, the conversation had been stiff, uncomfortable. Jon isn’t sure if it’s because Robb doesn’t want to talk about his and Jeyne’s struggles and talking about his and Ygritte’s many children hurts his brother, or if it’s because he’s lying to his brother. He hates lying to his brother, they’d shared a room until Jon had moved in with Ygritte and the travellers, even Theon slept in their bedroom when he was over - which was most nights - and they’d always been close. Years of every different lives had caused a degree of separation for the two but whenever they were together they fell back into step with one another. 

With another sigh he presses the button to call his father, it only rings once. 

“Hello?” Jon says.

“Jon.” He can hear his father’s smile through the phone.

“Robb mentioned you wanted a dinner tomorrow?” Jon says.

“Yes,” His dad says. “I tried calling you but the line was busy.” 

“Yeah I was talking to Robb.” Jon says. “Is um, is this about Arya?” 

The line is quiet for a moment and then his father says slowly; “Yes, it is. How did you know?” 

“Ygritte.” Jon says. “Arya came to see her.” 

“She mentioned that.” His father says. “So you know then?” 

“Yes.” Jon says.

“Did she tell you her grand plan?” 

“I think so.” Jon says. “She wants to come live with us. Not tell Gendry.” 

“Not tell Gendry.” His father confirms. “DO you know why?” 

“No.” Jon admits. “I thought she just didn’t want to.” 

“That’s what she says.” He can hear the tension in his father’s voice. “I wish she would tell him, but I’m not going to make her.” 

“You’re not?” Jon says in surprise.

“No.” His father sighs. “I’m not, she might be 16 but she’s her own person, if she thinks it’s best not to tell Gendry she must have her reasons. Are you really alright with her coming to live with you? Ygritte just had a baby.” 

“Ygritte is the one who brought it up.” Jon confesses. “She seems to think that Arya is going to run whether or not we help her.” 

“She’s probably not wrong.” His father admits. “She’s headstrong.” 

“She is.” Jon agrees. “And I want her to be safe, so we’ll take her. If Ygritte doesn’t have a problem with it then I don’t.” 

“Alright.” His father sighs. “But yes, dinner. Tomorrow at five works? I figured we’d have it early so your kids aren’t up too late.” 

“Aye.” Jon nods. “We’ll be there.” 

“OKay.” His father says. “Bye Jon.” 

“Bye father.” Jon hands up this time, and sets the phone on table and grabs the baby monitor before heading out to join Ygritte and the others by the fire. 

“‘Ow’s yer brother?” Ygritte asks, holding a beer out for Jon to take as he sits in the camp chair next to him.

“He’s alright.” Jon says, taking a swig from the beer. “Another bad month though.” 

“Oh dear.” Ygritte frowns, taking a sip of her soda. “Jeyne okay?” 

“Took it hard.” Jon says. “We’re meeting for dinner at my parents tomorrow at five okay?” 

“Alright,” Ygritte says. “Arya goin’ t’ tell the family?”

“I think so” JOn nods. “She already told my parents, father asked if it was alright if she came here. I told him yes. You’re sure it’s fine?” 

“I’m sure.” Ygritte nods, reaching over and taking his hand. “Hopefully she’ll come to the conclusion that she needs to tell Gendry and go back.” 

“And if she doesn’t?” Jon frowns. 

“If she doesn’t we help her.” Ygritte says. “But I think she will.” 

“What makes you think that?” Jon frowns. 

“I don’ know.” Ygritte admits. “Just a feeling.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I think most of the chapters that aren't in Arya's perspective are going to be relatively short as they're mostly exposition type chapters. I'm way more comfortable writing Ned then Jon in this fic though. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think and I hope to update again by this weekend.

Eddard Stark is really starting to think his children will be the death of him. Ever since Rickon had been born it seemed like it was becoming one thing after another - though Catelyn was like to tell him that this was likely due to the number and ages of their children then it was with sweet Rickon. Sweet Rickon. The one he and Catelyn had spent so many nights worrying over - as one would when you’re told your two year old is autistic and no one can tell you really what to do to help him. Ever since then it really seemed like his children had been engaged in some sort of silent competition of ‘who can scare dad the most’. 

First there had been Theon - who technically wasn’t his child, but after their neighbor was arrested Ned had taken responsibility for the boy. Theon had enough problems of his own, he’d been badly abused by Baylon and though the boy never went into any of it with him he’d been at the various custody hearings. Every one of the boys relatives was deemed unfit. 

Then there had been Bran. Catelyn always swore it was her Bran was trying to kill with his love of Gymnastics. Ned had never seen a boy so devoted to a sport at such a young age, eight years old and already training 16 hours a week. Ned had always supported Bran, insisting that if he wanted to be a Gymnast then he could do it. He’d never regretted that support until the accident. Yes the accident, Bran had fallen - badly - from the rings and broken his back. After extensive surgery and months in the hospital he’d finally been allowed home, only wheelchair bound. That had caused enough stress with the renovations to the house necessary to make it accessible. 

Of course as soon as they were all adjusting to life with two disabled children there was the incident with Joffery. Or as Catelyn liked to call him the ‘inbred bastard’. Sansa had been enamoured with Joffery Baratheon - or was it Lannister? - for years and at age 14 promptly announced he was her first boyfriend. Of course it didn’t take Ned - who’d just had to play the role of responsible father and friend - long to come to the conclusion that Joffery was actually the product of an incestous affair between Cersei and her own brother. He’d been preparing to tell Robert when Sansa came home one evening crying and covered in bruises, her clothes ripped half off. The other of Cersei’s brothers - Tyrion - had brought her home and told them what happened. After which Ned went to Cersei and Robert and promptly destroyed their marriage and Robert’s already lacking relationship with his son - not that either of those things had been his intention, but he knew what Robert was like. 

That whole incident took nearly a year to settled down - Sansa had pressed charges and Cersei had drug them out as long as she could. Things had appeared to calm down for a bit after that, but of course Sansa was making the transition to Highschool, Arya was wreaking havoc in middle - which brought about new parenting challenges. 

Just before Jon and Robb graduated Ned woke up one morning to find a half naked redhead drinking out of his coffee cup surrounded by their dogs - which was how Ned came to meet Ygritte. Less then a month after graduating and only a few months after they met she and Jon had been married - something both he and Catelyn expected to be a disastrously bad idea, especially once Ygritte announced she was pregnant. Jon ran off to be a traveler - which Catelyn had said was actually better then she expected of him.

Robb at least had taken things a little slower with Jeyne, they’d waited until they’d been dating a year before getting engaged and another six months before marriage. They still didn’t have any children - but Ned was starting to get the sense that this wasn’t necessarily by choice. 

Yes things had finally seemed to be settling down for the Starks - sure he was fairly certain Bran had a boyfriend he wasn’t telling them about but in the grand scheme of things that wasn’t such a huge deal. Still, things were settling, and then Arya sat them down and told them she was pregnant. 

The opening of the bedroom door pulls him out of his thoughts. “How is she?” Ned asks, putting his cup of tea on the nightstand and looking over at his wife. 

“Upset.” Catelyn says, going over to the dresser and starting to change. “But she’s settling in for the night now.” 

“I called Jon.” Ned sighs. “He and Ygritte are coming for dinner tomorrow, so are Robb and Jeyne.” 

“And Jon really says she can come live with him and Ygritte?” Cately asks, brushing out her long auburn hair as she speaks. 

“Jon did.” Ned nods. “I believe Ygritte talked him into it, but I’d rather Arya be safe then out on her own.” 

“I’d rather Arya tell that boy.” Catelyn says sharply. 

“Gendry.” Ned sighs. “I know, I wish she’d tell him too, but we can’t make her do anything and she has her reasons.” 

“Then why won’t she tell us those reasons?” Catelyn asks. 

“I don’t know.” Ned admits. “But we can’t make her and I won’t make her Cat. She’s our daughter and we’re going to support her.” 

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t support her.” Cat says, turning to look at him over her shoulder. “But I think we’re still her parents and we need to be the bad guys sometimes.” 

“Sometimes,” Ned agrees. “But that’s when Rickon doesn’t want to eat broccoli, not when Arya doesn’t want to tell her boyfriend she’s pregnant. I’m sure she has her reasons and we need to accept that we won’t always know what she’s thinking.” 

“And we do that by letting her run away?” Cat frowns, slipping her nightgown over her head and climbing into bed. 

“We do that by helping her make her choices and helping her deal with her problems. But she’s still her own person.” Ned reminds her. “Besides, maybe she’ll come around and decide to tell Gendry.” 

“She’s very set in her ways.” Cat points out. 

“True, but she’s also very smart. She’ll know soon enough if the traveler life isn’t for her.” 

“I suppose.” Cat cuddles up against him and puts her head on his chest. He weaves his fingers through her long auburn hair.  “I just hope she comes round and tells that boy what’s going on. He loves her with all his heart.” 

“I know he does.” Ned sighs. He liked Gendry, really he did, for one of Robert's many children out of wedlock he was a good boy. He’d always been polite when ever he came over. He seemed to have a plan for his life - blacksmithing was a dying art and Ned supposes someone has to do it. He was always good to Arya, never brought her home late, never showed up at the house drunk. Sure he had terrible taste in clothing -Ned could never tell if it was because his family wasn’t the best off or because he was a 17 year old boy - and his hair was often messy, but those things said nothing about his character.  

His mind turns again to why Arya didn’t want to tell Gendry. Immediately he wishes it hadn’t because his mind then goes to a similar conversation had nearly 25 years ago with his own younger sister. Lyanna hadn’t wanted to tell Rhaegar about Jon either. Lyanna - despite being in the hospital - had bled out not long after giving birth. Lyanna. Lyanna who was so much like Arya. 

_ But she’s not Arya. And Arya isn’t Lyanna.  _ Ned reminds himself. And Lyanna hadn’t wanted to tell Rhaegar because the entire Targaryen family was tied up in some endless feud with the Baratheons that had wound up getting Rhaegar and at least two of his siblings and children killed. Though no one had ever been able to prove it Ned was at least reasonably sure it was Robert who’d arranged for the car accident to happen. 

Arya isn’t Lyanna, and Lyanna wasn’t Arya. Gendry couldn’t have been more different then Robert. And Jon couldn’t have been more different then Rhaegar. A blessing really, he supposes, he’d had a hard enough time keeping Robert away from the boy when he’d been younger. Their friendship had nearly been destroyed by Ned raising him, but even Robert came around eventually. And if he could come around for Rhaegar’s son surely Gendry could come around for his own?

With a sigh he reaches over and turns off the light, no Arya may not be Lyanna, but she was doing a damn good job of acting like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright another Arya chapter. Let it be known that I am aware this fic has mistakes, I'm mostly just going by seat of my pants at the moment. I don't really have the time or energy to put into an elaborately planned and edited fic but I do have the muse to write this. I'm doing my best to catch all the mistakes but some will slip through the cracks.

Arya has to force herself to get out of bed  the next morning. Her stomach is churning and the smell of the eggs down in the kitchen certainly isn’t helping. She drags herself off to shower in the bathroom shared by her and Sansa, but pauses when she sees something marked with her name. She picks it up and takes the post it note off it. It’s a small glass bottle of ginger tea. 

“Sansa?” Arya calls,  the door at the other end of the adjoining bathroom opens and her sister peeks her head in. 

“Yeah?” she asks. 

“Did you get me this?” She holds up the small bottle. 

“Yeah.” Sansa smiles. “I read online that ginger tea was supposed to help with morning sickness, so when I walked Lady and Nymeria this morning I grabbed from the corner store.” 

“You walked Nymeria?” Arya wrinkles her nose. “It’s not even 10 am yet.” 

“Yeah.” Sansa shrugs. “I was up.” And as though that should settle the whole thing she closes the door behind her. 

“Gods they’re all going to be weird now.” Arya mutters to nobody in particular, setting the bottle of tea down on the counter and reaching over to turn on the shower. 

While waiting for the water to get hot she strips her pajamas off and looks herself over in the mirror. She finds herself turning to the side to look at her stomach. It’s still flat, and but when she presses her finger against it it’s firm. Maybe she’s just seeing things but she thinks perhaps her boobs are slightly bigger too. She pokes one of them and grimaces, they’re sore, a bit like when she’s about to get her period only this time she feels like it will only get worse.

She shakes her head to clear it and steps into the shower, letting the hot water run over her body. The steam makes her feel somewhat better and she’s able to get her hair washed before she can hear her phone going off. 

“Gendry.” She says, stepping out of the shower and pressing the accept button on the phone. 

“Yeah Arry?” Gendry sounds groggy. 

“You get my text?” Arya asks, turning off the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. 

“Yeah,” He mutters. ‘You okay?” 

“Oh yeah, um,” She bites her lip. “Look we need to talk okay.” 

“Is something wrong?” Gendry asks, she can pick up the concern in her voice and feels her heart breaking. 

“Y-yeah actually.” Arya mutters, chewing her lip. “Look, can you just meet me at the park in an hour?” 

“Um sure.” Gendry says. “Blanchette?” 

“No’ Arya says hurriedly. “Um,  Louis Street. The one with the dog park.” 

“Okay.” Gendry says. “I’ll see you then.” 

“Yep.” She mutters, hanging up the phone quickly and closing her eyes tightly to repress the tears. 

“Arya! Breakfast!” Rickon shouts from her bedroom. 

“Get out of my room!” She shouts, shuffling into the bedroom, still holding the towel over herself. Rickon rushes out quickly and shuts the door behind him. 

Arya dresses and forces herself to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of eggs hits her again and her stomach rolls. 

“Breakfast?” Her dad asks, looking over at her from the stove where he’s making breakfast. 

“No.” Arya mutters. 

“You need to eat.” Her mother says quietly. “At least take an apple?” 

“Fine.” Arya grimaces, taking the fruit from her mom. “I’m going to the park to meet Gendry okay?” 

“Are you going to tell him?” Her mother asks, pulling Arya to the side of the kitchen away from the rest of the family. 

“No.” Arya mutters. “I’m going to break up with him.” 

“You’re breaking up with him?” Her mother frowns, her blue eyes growing sad as she look at Arya. 

“Yes.” Arya says firmly. “I’m going to break up with him so I can go with Ygritte and Jon.” 

“Arya,” Her mother says. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Well I do.” Arya snaps. She’d gotten enough of her mother’s lectures last night.

“Alright, fine.” Her mother steps back and raises her hand in surrender. “Just promise me you’ll eat okay?” 

“Fine.” Arya mutters, turning and storming out of the kitchen. “Nymeria!” She calls, opening the cupboard to get the harness and leash out. Nymeria comes trotting up to her and lets her fix the harness to her, her head cocking to the side in surprise at another walk. 

She tosses the apple in the bin on the way down the walk and pops her headphones in, doing her best to disappear into the music instead of thinking about what she’s going to do today. She hates the fact that she’s going to break up with Gendry but she can’t imagine destroying his life like this. She’s already ruined her own - or maybe she hasn’t. Since deciding to keep the baby she’s been trying to think in a more positive manner about him - or her - only that hasn’t been going so well. 

_ “Arya you’ll ruin your life!”  _ Her mother’s rather harsh words still ring through her mind. Sansa had tried to console her that the words had been said out of shock, and even her mother had come in an apologize last night, but they still hurt. 

“I’m not ruining two lives.” Arya mutters, Nymeria turns one ear back to her and another flash of guilt goes through Arya. What would happen to Nymeria? She couldn’t exactly bring her with her to Ygritte and Jon’s, they already had Ghost to look after and adding her and a baby was burden enough. Tears fill her eyes as it occurs to her that she’ll have to leave her with Sansa and her parents. 

“Arya?” A voice from behind her causes her to jump and she rips the head phones out. Her feet had carried her to the park and she was surprised to find Gendry behind her. Gendry and his stupid messy hair. 

“G-Gendry.” She says, trying to get a hold of herself quickly. 

“Are you okay?” He frowns, her stomach twists in knots again. 

“Y-you scared me is all.” She insists swallowing hard. 

“Sorry.” He says, leaning down to kiss her, she pulls away and he frowns. “Arya what’s wrong?” 

“Look,” She says quietly. “I-I need to talk to you.” 

“Yeah you said that on the phone.” Gendry frowns. “What’s up?” 

“We need to break up.” She blurts. Gendry looks positively stunned, confusion and sadness cross his face and he says; 

“Need to? W-was it - did I do something?” 

“No.” She shakes her head. “But I’m going up North with my brother for a while and I think it’s best if we break up.” 

“You’re - why?” Gendry frowns. 

“I just am!” She snaps. “And we need to break up for me to do that.” 

“Why?” Gendry presses. “We can try the long distance thing, I don’t mind Arya really.” 

“It won’t work.” She insists.

“You don’t know that.” Gendry continues. “You can’t know that if we haven’t tried.” 

“Well I don’t want to try!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want to.” Arya snaps, stamping her foot. “I don’t want to try, I want to break up and that’s the end of it.”

“Arya,” Gendry’s voice sounds very small all of a sudden and Arya scowls to try to keep it from getting to her. “Can we talk about this?” 

“No.” She says, shaking her head. “Goodbye Gendry.” 

She tugs the end of Nymeria’s leash to walk her out of the park. She hears Gendry start after her but Nymeria turns quickly and snarls at him. He doesn’t try again after that but she doesn’t have to look back to know she’s left him crying and confused. 

She doesn’t realize she’s sobbing until she gets to the cross walk. A woman with a baby stroller is standing next to her and gives her a concerned look. Arya opens her mouth to speak but instead of being able to a choked sob is all that comes out, so she shakes her head and wipes her eyes. 

Just as they’d carried her to the park her feet carry her back to the house. She’s surprised to find it quiet and mostly empty. 

“S-Sansa?” She calls out, hanging Nymeria’s harness and leash on the hook in the cupboard by the door. 

“Arya.” Her sister emerges from the kitchen. “Mum and Dad took Bran and Rickon to the Aquarium. I thought you might need some sister time.” 

“Th-thanks.” Arya mumbles, wiping at her eyes and letting her sister wrap her arms around her in a tight hug. “I-I broke up with Gendry.” She sobs. 

“I know.” Sansa whispers, stroking her hair soothingly. “Want to eat ice cream and watch shitty movies?” 

“I guess.” She mumbles, wrapping her arms around Sansa. “I-I just wish he’d gotten mad at me.” 

“Why?” Sansa asks quietly. 

“Because then it would be easier.” She mutters. “I-I know I’m doing this so i don’t ruin his life but he thinks I’ve just ruined his life.” 

“You’re not ruining his life.” Sansa assures. “You could never ruin his life, it’s his baby too.” 

“Sh-shut up.” Arya moans. “I-I don’t want to hear it right now Sansa.” 

“Alright.” Sansa sighs. “Come on, let's go watch Titanic or something.” 

“God I hate Titanic.” Arya mutters. 

“Want to watch something else?” Sansa suggests. 

“No.” She mumbles. “I hate everything right now.” 

“Did you drink the ginger tea I bought you?” 

“No.” She admits. 

“Well go get the bottle, drink that. I’ll set up the movie and get the ice cream.” Sansa says, kissing Arya’s hair again and leaving her to get the movie. Arya wipes her eyes and shuffles up stairs. She’d only been gone about an hour but she already feels sick and exhausted. She changes into her pajama pants and pulls one of Gendry’s t-shirt’s over her head.

She looks in the bathroom mirror when she goes back in to grab the tea. Gendry’s shirt goes past her waist and is loose on her slim body. She supposes that will be changing soon enough, but she’s not going to give any of his t-shirts back. No, the one thing she’ll be allowing herself is to keep a piece of Gendry with her. 

She grabs the tea and heads back down stairs, her eyes still puffy. Sansa is waiting on the couch in the living room with the dogs and she turns to look at Arya as she comes down the stairs. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Arya mumbles, grabbing a cushy blanket from the cupboard and curling up with it on the couch. Sansa presses the play button and hands her a bowl of ice cream, which Arya sets on her lap but isn’t sure she’ll manage to eat. She’s still pretty nauseous but she does manage to sip the ginger tea Sansa had provided. 

Arya doesn’t even make it through the first scene in the movie before she’s rushing off to the bathroom to throw up what but of the tea she’d manage to take down. Sansa follows her and pulls Arya’s short dark hair out of her face, rubbing her back as Arya heaves into the toilet. 

“Shh, shh,”Sansa mutters, reaching up to flush the toilet as Arya sits back on her heels and lets out a choked sob. “Here.” Sansa hands Arya some toilet paper to wipe at her mouth. 

“S-Sansa.” She whimpers. “What am I doing?” 

“Oh Arya.” Sansa whispers,

“I-I can’t have a baby.” She sobs. “I-I just broke up with the father, I-I’m going to live with a bunch of travelers I hardly know an-and I’m sixteen.” 

“Arya,” Sansa says, pushing some of the hair out of Arya’s face. “You don’t have to have this baby. You can have an abortion.” 

“I-I don’t want to have an abortion.” Arya sobs. 

“Then you can give it up for adoption.” Sansa suggests. 

“I-I don’t want to give him up for adoption.” Arya sobs. 

“Th-then what do you want to do?” Sansa asks hesitantly. 

“I don’t know!” Arya sobs. “I-I’m just pregnant and tired and sick and having a really bad day.” 

“Oh Arya.” Sansa whispers, once again wrapping her arms around Arya. Arya leans against her and continues to sob, sobbing until she’s not sure she can cry any more. 

After a long time Arya is able to stop crying and sits up to look at her older sister. Sansa is watching her sadly, concern written across her face. Arya wipes her eyes and sits back on her heels. 

“I-I’m fine.” Arya assures, forcing a smile. 

“No you’re not.” Sansa whispers. 

“I’m okay as I’m going to be.” Arya sighs. 

“You want to talk about it?” Sansa asks. 

“No.” Arya says, pushing herself to her feet. “Lets go watch the movie okay?”

“Alright…” Sansa chews her lip nervously but Arya ignores her and returns to the living room. 

By the time the movie is over things have returned to normal - or at least as normal as they’re going to be from now on. Just as the credits are starting they hear the front door open and Rickon charges into the living room.

“I fell in the shark tank!” He grins. 

“You - how?” Sansa frowns. 

“It was just a small shark,” Bran says, rolling into the room in his wheelchair. “And he was doing something stupid.” 

“Was not!” Rickon shouts. 

“Was too!” Bran grins. 

“You were doing something stupid Rickon.” Their dad says. “Though how you managed to climb the ladder to the feeding platform in two minutes while we looked for a bathroom is beyond me. How are you girls doing?” 

“We’re okay.” Sansa says, Arya doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s watching her nervously. 

“Did you talk to Gendry?” Mother asks, setting her purse down on the coffee table. 

“I broke up with him.” She mutters. 

“Ah.” Mother says, Arya keep sher eyes on her lap so she doesn’t have to see the disapproving look on her Mother’s face.

“When will Robb and Jon be over?” Arya asks, making herself look up at her parents. 

“A couple of hours.” Her Father says. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Arya nods. “I’m going to go take a bath.” She stands up and pushes her way past her parents and up to her and Sansa’s bathroom. 

She’s busy reapplying her make up when she hears the doorbell ring,  Robb and Jeyne. Jon and Ygritte never ring the bell. She bends closer to the mirror so she can carefully apply the mascara that still waits to be finished. She can hear the commotion down stairs as Rickon bounces off to drag Jeyne to see something he’s created. Rickon loves Jeyne, he loved Gendry too for that matter - but never as much as Jeyne. 

She takes another moment to collect herself before starting down the stairs. Rickon has Jeyne sitting in the middle of the living room as he shows her the elaborate lego village he’d spent the last couple of hours building. 

“Hi Jeyne.” Arya says, stepping carefully around Rickon’s lego creation. 

“Hi Arya.” Jeyne offers a wry smile before returning her attention to Rickon. Once again Arya feels a pang of guilt. She knows Jeyne and Robb have had trouble getting pregnant, she’d over heard Jeyne and mother talking about it. Now here she was, seeming to have trouble keeping herself from getting pregnant. Why was it so easy for her when Jeyne and RObb were married and happy and desperate for a baby?

“Arya!” Robb grins as she enters the kitchen. 

“Hi Robb.” Arya smiles, going over to hug him and scratch Greywind between the ears.

“How are you?” Robb asks, concern crossing his face. “Dad mentioned on the phone you’d been ill?” 

“Oh,” Arya says, shooting her dad a look. “I’m alright. Just a stomach thing.” 

Robb doesn’t seem to notice. “Good, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

“Where’s Jon and Ygritte?” Arya asks. 

“On their way,” Her father smiles. “With four kids it takes longer then you might think.” 

“But we’re not tha’ late!” Ygritte’s voice calls, over her three little children rushing into the room. “Jus’ ten minutes or so. Jon’s gettin’ the dog.” 

“You brought Ghost?” Arya asks. 

“Of course we did.” Jon’s voice calls, ushering ghost through the door. “How are you Arya?” 

“I’m okay.” Arya says. “I’m going to make a cup of tea, want one Ygritte?” She says hoping Ygritte will get the message and follow her over to the corner of the kitchen. 

“Aye.” Ygritte says, passing little Rodrick off to his grandfather and following Arya off to the side. Thankfully most of the family makes their way into the living room. She can hear her mother telling Rickon to clean up his lego creations so the family can spread out. “Ya okay?” 

“I broke up with Gendry.” Arya mutters, filling the kettle. 

“I’m sorry.” Ygritte frowns, reaching out and squeezing her arm. 

“Look,” Arya says, trying to move away from the topic of Gendry lest she start crying again. “I’m telling everyone tonight. You’re sure it’s alright if I come with Jon and you?” 

“Aye.” Ygritte nods, smiling supportively. “I spoke t’ Jon about it las’ night he says it’s fine. We’re settin’ up one of the free bunks for ya.” 

“Really?” Arya frowns. “I’d been fine on the floor.” 

“Yer pregnant.” Ygritte says. “Were not makin’ ya sleep on the floor. Besides, we’re movin’ into a bigger trailer any how. We’ll have four bunks, not the two we got now. An’ the one bedroom. Real big.”  

It doesn’t sound very big to Arya, but she supposes it’s better then what they’ve got now. Still the thought of them moving on her account makes her feel guilty all over again. “I’m sorry you’ve had to move.” 

“Don’ be.” Ygritte says. “We’d need t’ move at some point anyway. The way we’re goin’ we’ll be up t’ a half dozen kids soon enough.” She giggles lightly. 

“Alright.” Arya mutters, pouring them each a cup of tea and running a hand through her hair. “Alright. Lets do this.” 

“Now?” Ygritte says. “Okay, okay now.” 

Arya doesn’t wait for whatever else Ygritte may have wanted to get in, she heads to the living room where her entire family is now gathered, mostly chatting amongst themselves. 

“So um,” She says warily. “U-Um we need to - I called you here for a reason.”  She raises her voice to get the attention of the rest of her family. TOne by one they all look up at her. “Um, so I-I broke up with  Gendry this morning. An-and -” She looks over at Ygritte for support and her sister-in-law takes her hand. “And um, I’m moving in with Jon and Ygritte.” A look of confusion passes over the faces of most of her siblings. “Because I’m pregnant.” 

She looks over the faces of her siblings, slowly changing from confusion to various other emotions. Jeyne is the first to get up, she offers a weak smile. 

“Excuse me a moment.” She says. “Congratulations Arya.” She mutters, squeezing ARya’s hand as she passes. Arya can tell she’s trying to keep it together and once again instantly feels guilty. 

“Arya’s having a baby?” Rickon asks loudly. “But Arya’s not married. 

“You don’t have to be married to have a baby Rickon.” Their mother says. 

“Are you having a puppy?” Her oldest niece, Yarelle, asks. 

“No, darlin’,” Ygritte chimes in. “the baby’s goin’ t’ be a human baby same as yer brother.” 

“Oh.” YArelle seems disappointed in that answer. “That’s nice I guess.” 

“So you’re going to be a traveler?” Bran asks, frowning over at her. 

“Yeah.” Arya nods. “I’m going to be a traveler. Even if it’s just for awhile it will give me time to clear my head. Who knows maybe I’ll come back and tell Gendry someday, but right now I-I’m scared and I need to figure it out.” 

“That’s alright Arya.” Sansa assures. “We’ll be here for you when you do.” 

“When are you leaving?” Rickon asks nervously.

“Next week.” Arya says. “I know it’s short notice but - but I have to go.” 

“Why?” Rickon frowns. 

“So I can have the baby.” Arya says. 

“You can have the baby here.” Rickon whimpers, getting up to hug her tightly. 

“No Rickon,” Arya sighs. “I can’t.” She wraps her arms around her little brother and for what must be the millionth time that day feels the familiar sting of guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick little update for y'all. I figured Gendry wouldn't just stay away from Arya so here's sorting that one out.

To Gendry’s credit he spends a few days keeping his distance. He calls the house twice, once the evening Arya had broken up with him and once the next day. Both times Ned had asked Arya if she wanted to talk, both times she had said something along the lines of ‘tell his stupid face to leave me alone’. Ned hadn’t said it in those terms necessarily but he had turned Gendry away. After the second phone call, Ned assumes - somewhat surprised - that Gendry has just given up. They hear nothing from him for another four days. 

The day before Arya, Jon and Ygritte are set to leave there’s a knock on the door. Ned is home alone with Rickon and Bran and assumes it must be one of the Reeds come for Bran. When he opens the door he’s surprised to see Gendry standing there. The boy looks so much like Robert had at that age but the two couldn’t have been more different. Robert would’ve shown up for Lyanna, but he’d have been drunk and angry when doing it. Gendry just looks sad, very sad. 

“Gendry.” Ned says with a small frown. He likes the boy well enough, and he feels bad that his daughter has elected to ignore him like she has, but it’s not his place to interfere. He’d promised he wouldn’t. 

“Mr. Stark.” Gendry’s voice is flat and strained. “Is um, is Arya here?” 

“No.” Ned says. “She’s with her brother and sister in law.” 

“Wh-when will she be back?” Gendry scratches the back of his head awkwardly and chews his lower lip. 

“She uh - she won’t.” Ned says carefully, watching Gendry and trying to decide to go about telling him all of this. 

“She won’t?” Gendry’s frown changes to one of depressed confusion as he looks at Ned. “But Nymeria’s in the yard isn’t she?” 

“She is.” Ned nods. “But Arya’s moving in with her brother and sister in law for a while. I thought she told you.” 

“Y-yeah she did, I just - I thought since Nymeria was here maybe she’d be here too.” Gendry admits. 

“No,” Ned shakes his head. “She can’t take Nymeria with her, she’s had to leave here.” 

“Leave Nymeria.” Gendry echos. “I-Is everything alright? I mean if you don’t mind my asking, it just - she takes Nymeria everywhere. It seems weird she’d leave her.” 

“Um,” Ned sighs, faltering for the briefest moment. “Yeah everything is fine, she’s just going through a rough patch is all. She thinks going north with Jon’s family might help.” 

“A rough patch?” Ned hadn’t thought it was possible for Gendry’s voice to get any sadder then it already had been. He was wrong. “I-Is it something I did? D-did she tell you anything? When she broke up with me she just said she wanted to go north and not do the long distance thing. I-I thought maybe she might have told you more.” 

“Gendry.” Ned sighs, taking a moment to consider how honest he can be without spilling everything to the poor boy in front of him. “It’s not really my place to tell you.” 

“Oh.” Gendry mutters. “Yeah um, I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Ned says. “You’re worried about her, that’s good. Of all the boys my daughters have brought home I liked you the best.” 

“Really?” Gendry seems caught off guard by that. 

“Yes.” Ned says. “I like you far better than I ever liked Joffery, or that Ramsey Bolton that Sansa dated for a week. Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Well we met in detention.” Gendry mutters, scratching the back of his head again. It’s a shared nervous habit with his father. 

“Arya got herself into detention.” Ned reminded him. “You have her on social media don’t you?” 

“I did.” Gendry’s voice sounds sad and hollow again. “But um, she - she blocked me. Sansa did too.” 

“Oh.” Ned really should’ve figured they’d do as much. Arya would want to post pictures of the baby without Gendry seeing them he supposed. And Sansa, well Sansa was like to do whatever her sister did when it came to Gendy. He made a mental note to ask if he’d have to block Gendry too - and to ask how to block someone. He hadn’t updated any of his pages in years though. 

“Yeah.” Gendry mutters, standing on the doorstep awkwardly for another minute or two. “Well um, thanks Mr. Stark. I’ll - I’ll see you around I guess.” 

“Yep.” Ned says stiffly, waiting for Gendry to turn and start walking away before closing the door. 

Of all the conversations he’s had with his kids significant others, that has to have been the most awkward. It even managed to beat ouf the one when he’d met Ygritte and she’d been wearing only Jon’s t-shirt and a pair of underwear and standing in the kitchen at seven am. Ned had never thought he’d top that conversation. 

“Who was that?” Bran asks, rolling past the entry way on his way to the kitchen. 

“Gendry.” Ned says. 

“Oh.” Bran stops, turning the wheelchair back towards his father. “Did you - did you say anything?” 

“About her pregnancy?” Ned asks, Bran nods. “No. She asked us not to, and we’re not to say anything understand?” 

“I know.” Bran says. “It’s not right of her to keep it from him but it’s equally unright of us to say anything against her will to him.”

“That it is.” Ned says. 

“It sucks.” Bran mutters. 

“That it does.” Ned agrees. After a moment he then asks; “You said Jojen is coming over right?” 

“No,” Bran shakes his head. “Meera is picking me up on her way back from work and taking me over to their house.” 

“Okay.” Ned says, watching Bran turn back away and roll into the kitchen. He’d been meaning to broach the ‘so are you dating one of these Reed kids?’ question for weeks now but it had fallen by the wayside lately. Everything had. Rickon’s speech therapy had been cancelled all week in order to prepare Arya to move in with Ygritte and Jon. They’d had to call the school and withdraw her - something Ned had wound up doing as the thought of having a highschool dropout had driven Cat to tears. Then somewhere in there they’d found the time to take Arya for an ultrasound. 

Ned looks over at the bulletin board in the hallway, tacked to it are a strand of ultrasound pictures. The first ones he’s ever had of any of his grandchildren. Ygritte never had ultrasounds, and it had been so long since Cat had one that he’d almost forgotten how unbaby like babies looked at 9 weeks. 

“Dad!” Rickon calls from the living room. “Come help!” 

“Coming Rickon.” Ned sighs, turning away from the little grey blob on the bulletin board and trying to push the conversation with Gendry out of his mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry it's taken so long to update this story, the last few months have been kind of insane! I hope to have this story closed up by November so ideally you'll have weekly updates from here on out.

Jon settles against the back of the bed, Rodrick is nestled against Ygritte, nursing hungrily before they settle in for the night. His dark eyes looking up at his mother as he suckles at her breast. Jon watches for a moment before running a hand through his hair and sighing. Arya had been with them nearly a week now and seemed inclined to stick with her plan of staying with the travellers, at least until her child was born. Which worried him more then he would admit. 

“We could go to my aunts.” He muses, Ygritte looks up and frowns. 

“Your aunts? What for? We’re fine here? Is Daenerys alright?” 

“She’s fine.” Jon nods. “It’s not her I’m worried about. It’s Arya.” 

“Oh,” The concern seems to drop out of his wife’s features and she returns her attention to the suckling babe. “I don’ think ya need t’ be worried about her. She’ll be fine.” 

“That’s not necessarily true.” Jon mutters, leaning closer to Ygritte and putting a head on her shoulder so he can watch their son while he thinks. “My mother wasn’t.” 

“Yer mother?” Ygritte seemed even more confused then she had been when he mentioned Daenerys. “What about yer mother?” 

“Did I ever tell you how she died?” Jon asks, running a thumb over Rodrick’s tiny foot. 

“No.” Ygritte says. “I know she died when you were a baby but I jus’ assumed it was an accident like with yer father.” 

“It wasn’t.” Jon shakes his head. “Well, it  _ was  _ an accident, but not like my fathers. She bled to death, giving birth.” 

“My gods.” Ygritte grimaces. “Where was she?”

“Wales.” He explains. “She ran off there when she found out she was pregnant with me, to some home my father’s family owned. It hadn’t been occupied for years and she went into labor there, instead of going to a hospital she tried a home birth but they couldn’t stop the bleeding.” He continues to rub his son’s foot, finding a small comfort in the action. “They called the hospital but by the time they got there she was too far gone. My Uncle, Ned, he was left watching them take her body out the front door while he held me.” 

“Tha’s awful.” Ygritte says. “I’m so sorry Jon I didn’t know.” 

“I know.” Jon sighs. “It’s fine, but, that makes me worry about Arya. It’s why I always worry about you when you give birth here. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I’m just scared of losing you.” 

“And you’re scared of losing Arya.” Ygritte finishes. 

“Yeah.” He mutters. “So that’s why I was thinking. You and I could take the kids and Arya to Wales, to stay with Dany for a few months.” 

“Jus’ us?” Ygritte frowns. “Ya mean, break away from the caravan.”

“Just for a while.” He assures. “Just long enough for Arya to have her baby safe, in a hospital, where she’ll be cared for properly and won’t die.” 

“Is yer aunt alright with this?” Ygritte asks. 

“I don’t know.” Jon admits. “I only just thought of her. I can’t believe it took me this long - gods know she’s been hounding me to visit so she can meet Rodrick.” A small smile graces his lips then, his Aunt adored his children more then she seemed to adore him or Ygritte. When ever they visited she’d spend long hours playing with them in the gardens on the vast grounds of the Targaryen family estate. 

“I suppose tha’ shouldn’ surprise me.” Ygritte grins. “I don’ pretend t’ understan’ her but I do like ‘er.”  

“I know you do.” Jon chuckles, pressing a kiss to Ygritte’s forehead and smiling. 

Ygritte and Daenerys couldn’t have been more different. Daenerys grew up in foster homes around the country with her older brother. Jon would see them a few times a year, but her older brother, Viserys, wasn’t allowed around the girls so visits were usually confined to short public visits over the holidays. Ygritte on the other had had grown up in a close knit traveller community with seven brothers and sisters all living in one small camp trailer. The one thing they’d had in common is the both married young. Daenerys met Drogo when she was 18 and married him less then a month later, and Jon and Ygritte had been married at 19 though had known each other two years at that point. Still the two got on well. 

Daenerys’ husband, Drogo, was from some Eastern European country - at least Jon thinks he is, he’s not really sure. A strapping man who bred horses for a living on the estate Daenerys inherited from her father. Jon wasn’t sure Drogo spoke any English, much less Welsh, but Daenerys spoke a multitude of languages and seemed capable of speaking to him. He’d never spoken much to Jon, or to Ygritte but their children seemed to like him well enough - though he was sure none of them understood a thing he said to them. 

Arya had met Daenerys and her husband on a few occasions, but Jon still wasn’t sure how she’d take to the idea of staying with them until the baby was born. Still, if she was going to be under Jon and Ygritte’s care this was happening in a hospital, somewhere she would be safe if things went the way they did with Jon’s mother. 

“I’m going to go call Daenerys.” Jon says, kissing Ygritte one more time and moving to get out of bed. 

“Will she be up? It’s nearly midnight.” Ygritte points out. 

“It’s worth a try.” Jon sighs, pulling on his pants and shuffling out of the bedroom through the trailer. He glances at Arya and Yarelle on his way out. They’re sleeping together on a bunk in the main room. Yarelle has loved having Arya around and doesn’t seem keen on letting her go anywhere any time soon. A small smile crosses Jon’s face as he sees Arya and Yarelle’s cheeks pressed together and it strikes him that they look so alike. Yarelle had the same face and same dark hair - though hers fell in a long tumble around her shoulders where Arya kept hers cropped short. He sees what his father ment know about Yarelle looking like Lyanna.

He shuffles out of the trailer and pulls a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it as he walks along. His fingers find Daenerys number in his phone by habit - they try to speak once a week and before long it’s ringing. 

“Jon?” Daenerys says after only a couple of rings. 

“Yeah, I didn’t wake you did I?” Jon asks. 

“No,” Daenerys assures. “We’re up watching a movie, is everything alright?” 

“Um,” Jon sighs, taking a long drag on his cigarette. “Not really no.” 

“Oh my.” He can hear Dany telling something to Drogo and then shifting around. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s my sister Arya.” He starts. “She’s um, she’s living with us.” 

“Oh?” The confusion is evident in Dany’s voice. “Why? Is everything alright at home? You’re parents always seemed really stable and together.” 

“It’s nothing to do with my parents.” Jon assures. “She’s pregnant and she doesn’t want the father to know - I’m not sure why but she’s adamant he can’t know about the pregnancy. So she wants to stay with us until the baby is born.” 

“Okay.” Dany says slowly. “Is that a good idea?” 

“Well,” Jon sighs. “She certainly can stay with us, the thing I’m worried about is that we don’t have the facilities for an emergency delivery. We have a midwife in a caravan, and given what happened to my mother, I’d like her to have a hospital birth.” 

“That’s reasonable, does she want a hospital birth?” Dany asks. “Because if she doesn’t I don’t see anyway to force her to have one.” 

“She’s never actually seen childbirth.” Jon sighs, taking another drag from the cigarette.  “I don’t think she really understands what it entails. I think once she knows she’ll want a hospital birth.” 

“Well, I suppose that’s true, but things can still go wrong even in a hospital.” Daenerys points out. Jon knows she’s right, she’d lost her child  and nearly her life in a hospital, though her and Drogo’s son had been dead for several days before the birth. 

“I know,” Jon sighs. “But there’s a lot smaller chance that something will, and given what happened to my mother I think a hospital would go the cesarean route fairly easily. But to have any of that happen we have to have a hospital near by.” 

“And you don’t?” Dany asks. 

“No,” Jon takes a final drag on the cigarette and stamps it out on the ground. “But I was wondering if we could come stay with you and Drogo. There’s a hospital nearby, one she can start getting prenatals at now and then deliver there in a few months.” 

“How far along is she?” Dany asks. 

“Ten weeks - we think, we’ve only ever done doppler sonograms, never anything where you can see the baby.” Jon explains. 

“Okay.” Dany says. “You bring your family here, we’ll prepare some guest rooms.” 

“Thank you so much.” Jon says, relief flooding his chest. “I can’t tell you what this means to me.” 

“Family is family.” He can hear her smile through the phone. “Of course we’ll help you - besides I still haven’t met that baby of yours.” 

“Thank you,” Jon says. “Seriously thank you so much.” 

“Any time Jon. When will you get here?” Dany asks. 

“We’re in Scotland right now,” Jon sighs. “We’ll need a few days to prepare and drive down, is a week okay?” 

“We’ll see you in a week.” Dany confirms. “Goodnight Jon.” 

“Night Dany.” Jon grins, hanging up the phone and starting back towards the caravan.

He  slips in silently so as not to disturb the gang of sleeping children, he finds Ygritte putting Rodrick in his bassinet in their bedroom. 

“‘Ow’d it go?” She asks, kissing him as he slides back into bed. 

“Good.” Jon says. “She’ll let us stay there, I told her we’d see her in a week, that’s enough time to get everything settled here and drive down.” 

“Aye.” Ygritte sighs, a small frown settling over her face. 

“Is everything okay?” Jon asks, reaching over and turning of the light before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. 

“Aye,” Ygritte mutters. “I’m jus’ nervous is all. I’ve been with the caravan me whole life. Leavin’... well it’s not really somethin’ I e’re thought of before.” 

“It’s not forever.” Jon assures. “Just for a little while.” 

“Aye.” Ygritte turns in his arms and kisses him on the lips again. “I suppose yer right. I’ll jus’ miss me family is all. Yer sister needs a ‘ospital though, so it’s best we be close.” 

“Remind me to have you show her that video you made me take of you giving birth to Yarelle.” Jon mutters, closing his eyes. 

“Why?” Ygritte rests her head on his chest. 

“Because if anything will scare her away from a home birth it’s that.” 

“Jon Snow!” 

“It’s true, she’s 17, and truth be told that video is pretty frightening if you’ve never seen live birth before.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter actually came to me really easy, much easier then the last one and I was able to write most of it between clients at work today and then finish it up and edit it tonight. I hope to be updating at least weekly but ideally a couple of times a week from here on out.

“I really don’t see why we have to do this.” Arya grumbles, helping her brother move stacks of clothing into one of the vans they’ll be taking to Daenerys’ estate. “Ygritte was fine!” 

“Ygritte was.” Jon admits. “My mother wasn’t, and you’re related to her, you’re not related to Ygritte.” 

“Your mother died from a ruptured uterus.” Arya grumbles. 

“And that could happen to you if you’re not careful.” Jon sighs. “Now go tell Ygritte we’re all ready to go here.” 

“Fine.” Arya mumbles, shuffling off across the campsite to where Ygritte is saying a very tearful goodbye to her mother. Her mother’s family will be taking care of their mobile home while they’re away, and she seems hell bent on keeping Ygritte with the family as long as possible. “Ygritte, Jon says we’re ready in the other van.” 

“Aye,” Ygritte says, loosening her mother’s grip around her and taking Yarelle’s hand. “Come on children, in t’ the van.” She starts ushering her children into the first van. “Tell Jon we’re ready.” 

“I will.” Arya promises, returning to Jon. “They’re ready.” 

“Good.” Jon says, opening the passenger door for Arya and going around to the drivers side. “Come on, this will be fun, you like Dany.” 

“I do.” Arya mutters, getting into the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt. “But I want to stay with the caravan.” 

“I know you do, but this is what has to happen if you’re staying with Ygritte and I.” Jon sighs, Arya can see him run a hand through his dark locks out of the corner of his eye. It’s done in frustration, the irritated sigh that follows tells her that. It gives her a feeling of satisfaction to know she can irritate him so. “Besides, think of it this way. Now you can have regular sonograms which means you can find out the sex of your baby.” 

“I already know it’s a boy.” Arya grumbles, watching the caravan disappear from view as they turned onto the main road. 

“Well it might surprise you.” Jon pointed out. “You could be wrong. There’s really no way of knowing.” 

“Sure there is.” Arya mutters. “I just know it’s a boy. Has Ygritte ever been wrong?” 

“No.” Jon admits. “But won’t it be nice to know for sure.” 

“I guess so.” Arya admits. “But I know it will be a boy. He’ll look like - like Gendry.” Her voice wavers and she finds herself turning even more so Jon can’t see the tears that are fast welling in her eyes. 

“Arya,” Jon says slowly. “If you want to go home, to tell Gendry, you can.” 

“N-No.” Arya insists, wiping hurriedly at her eyes and looking back at her brother. “He has a chance, an-and I’m not going to take that away. Besides, I’ve made my bed now I should lie in it.” 

“Arya,” Jon starts. “That’s - that’s not always true with children. You can always go home if you want, you can always tell Gendry. I-I’m sure he’d love to hear from you.” 

“But he’s not going to.” Arya says. “And that’s fine with me.” She pushes some of her hair back behind her ears and watches Jon a moment. She know he wants her to tell Gendry - and a part of her wants to, the childish part of her wishes she could tell Gendry, marry him and have a happy life. But she needed to stop being a child, she was having a baby soon, she needed to grow up. 

To Jon’s credit, he drops the subject there - or seems to anyway, she has few doubts that it will come up again in the future. Still he’d already forced her away from the caravan and to his aunt's house, he didn’t exactly have many cards to play left. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Daenerys, she did, she’d grown up following her and Jon around on the few visits they had. She’d been to her and Drogo’s wedding even, but over the last several years she hadn’t heard much of Daenerys. She should’ve known that she and Jon were still in contact, and that she’d share Jon’s views about the dangers of homebirth for Arya. Rhaegar had been her brother, and Lyanna had nearly been her sister in law - if it was true that she’d loved him as he loved her. Still she wasn’t happy that the two of them had colluded to make Arya go to Wales for this - at least Wales wasn’t anywhere Gendry would expect. 

She flicks on her phone and types in her password, going to a near blank page of the home screen where she can see a picture of her and Gendry. They’re at the beach, Hot Pie had taken it that day. Gendry had an arm around her and Arya is smiling up at him. She remembered the day well, they’d skipped out on school and driving the hour to the beach instead. She and Gendry had made Hot Pie wait at the beach an extra half hour so they could have a quickie in the back of the car. As she’s remembering that a small frown crosses her face, that had likely been the day she’d gotten pregnant. She shakes her head slightly and turns off the phone. 

“You okay?” Jon asks. 

“Just tired.” Arya lies. 

“Feeling sick?” Jon asks. 

“No.” She snaps. “Just tired.” 

“Okay,” He says. “Well get some sleep, we’ve got 7 hours on the M6 ahead of us before we even get to Wales.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Arya mutters, reaching for her headphones, putting them in and turning her music up stupidly loud. 

Somehow Arya does manage to sleep some, but when she wakes up she feels positively ill. She makes Jon pull over and they’re just in time, as soon as the door is open she’s vomiting out the car door. 

“S-sorry.” She mutters, wiping her mouth. 

“It’s fine.” Jon reaches over, rubbing her back as Ygritte and the children pull up behind them. 

“‘S everything alright?” Ygritte asks, stepping out of the car, then she notes the puddle of vomit and Arya bent over and panting. “Ah, ‘ow ‘bout we stop at the next road station?” 

“P-Please.” Arya whimpers.

“T’s only a ‘alf mile from ‘ere.” Ygritte says. “An Yarelle needs the toilet anyway.” 

“Alright.” Jon nods. “We’ll stop and you can rest a bit Arya.” 

“S-sure.” Arya agrees, sitting shakily back against the seat and closing the car door. Her nose and throat are burning and the taste of vomit sours her mouth. She reaches for a bottle of water in a cup holder and takes a few sips. It’s not until she’s put the bottle back and feels the drips on her shirt that she realizes she’s crying. 

“It’s okay.” Jon whispers, reaching over and taking her hand comfortingly until they pull into a parking stop at the road station. “You gonna be okay to get out?” 

“Y-yeah. I need a pee anyway.” She mutters, wiping her eyes. Jon gives a supportive half smile and gets out of the car. Ygritte and the kids pull up next to them but Arya doesn’t wait, she makes for the bathrooms and locks herself in one of the stalls. 

She’s always surprised how much and how often she can pee at only eleven weeks but by the time Ygritte and the children shuffle in Arya is already washing her hands. Ygritte ushers Yarelle into one of the stalls and sits her on the toilet before going to the baby changing station. 

“You alrigh’ Arya?” She asks, laying Eddard up on the changing table first. 

“Yeah.” Arya lies. “Just tired.” 

“Ya sure?” Ygritte asks. 

“No.” Arya confesses. “I-I’m tired, and exhausted and I just want everyone to stop worrying about me and when they worry about me I just get so angry and I know I shouldn’t, but I do.” 

“ Tha’s okay.” Ygritte insists. “Tha’s a lot of what bein’ pregnant is. Being upset or angry an’ not knowin’ why.” 

“It sucks.” Arya pouts, wrinkling her nose as her sister-in-law removes a very dirty diaper from Eddard and tosses it in a nearby bin. “I know why you’re all worried. You all think something horrible happened or that I’m making stupid decisions.” 

“Well,” Ygritte says, raising her son up by the legs to wipe at his bum. “Yer 16, we all remember bein’ 16, an’ a lot of us didn’ make very good choices at 16.” 

“I’m not saying getting pregnant was a good choice.” Arya snaps. 

“I know yer not, jus’ listen.” Ygritte says patiently, tossing the wipes in the bin and putting a fresh diaper on her son. “We’re jus’ worried tha’ someday you’ll see Gendry again an’ you’ll wish you’d’a told ‘im about this baby.” 

“And if I don’t?” Arya asks, watching Ygritte lower the 2 year old on to the floor and picking up Lyanna to change her. 

“If ya don’, then ya don’.” Ygritte shrugs. “If ya ask me mother if she regrets leavin’ me dad when she was 8 months pregnant she’ll say no.” 

“She didn’t leave your father.” Arya says flatly. “They had seven more children. 

“Tha’ was me stepfather.” Ygritte pulls a wet diaper off Lyanna and tosses that nonchalantly in the bin. “Me real dad was a drunk, used t’ ‘it me mother. Me mother was 17 when she married ‘im.” 

“Married Married or traveller married?” Arya asks. “They’re different.” 

“Traveller married if ya must.” Ygritte says, Arya can practically hear the eyeroll. “But it’s the same in our eyes. Divorce is rare.” 

“Why didn’t she go to the police?” Arya says.

“We’re travellers.” Ygritte sighs. “‘Undreds of years in Europe we been ‘ere. Gettin’ a reputation fer stealin’, kidnap, murder. We don’ go t’ the police. The police don’ ‘elp us.” 

“Then what did she do?” Arya sighs watching Ygritte clean and diaper Lyanna before pulling baby Rodrick out of the sling across her breast. 

“She left.” Ygritte says. “She’d joined ‘is travellin’ camp when they married an’ when she was eight months pregnant with me she walked out, caught up with ‘er group in Glasgow an’ ‘ad me a week later.” 

“What finally pushed her to leave?” Arya asks. 

“‘E ‘it ‘er.” Ygritte says simply. “‘E’d ‘it ‘er loads o’ times before bu’ this time ‘e ‘it ‘er so ‘ard she thought she’d gone int’ labor an’ ‘e’d ‘urt me. Scared the shit ou’ ‘o ‘er to think ‘e might ‘ave ‘urt me so she cleared out tha’ night. An’ never regretted it.” 

“Well Gendry never hit me.” Arya says. “I mean he hardly raised his voice, even when we fought. He was always gentle during -” She glances at the kids. “During private activities. I just don’t want to ruin his life.” 

“What makes you think ya’d do that?” Ygritte asks, finishing up with Roderick and helping Yarelle wash her hands. 

“Because he’s doing so well. He got into trade school, he’s going to learn to work metals.” Arya sighs. 

“A blacksmith?” Ygritte frowns. “They still ‘ave those?” 

“Yes.” Arya huffs. “And if he’s too concerned with supporting me and the baby then he’s not going to go. And I know he will be because he’s stupidly good.” 

“Alrigh’ alrigh’.” Ygritte says. “Now watch the kids so I can pee ya?” 

“Yeah.” Arya sighs, taking her nephew from the sling Ygritte had around her and cradling him in her arms. 

Trying to ignore the sound of Ygritte relieving herself brings Arya to staring at her Nephew, he’s making soft gurgling noises and smacking his lips together. Would her son be anything like this? No, she decides, this baby is much like Jon - or at least as he used to be. Small but chubby, with thick rolls on his arms and legs and cheeks that look like he had apples hidden in his mouth. No her son would look like Gendry, a mop of dark hair and bright blue eyes - and big, that she was sure of, only eleven weeks yet she felt sure her son would be big as Gendry. 

“Arya?” Ygritte’s voice draws her from her thoughts and she looks up at her sister in law. “Ya okay? I’ve said yer name a ‘alf dozen times.” 

“Oh,” Arya says, blinking stupidly for a few minutes. “Yes I’m fine, just - I was thinking is all.” 

“Alright.” Ygritte frowns. “If yer sure. Let’s go then.” 

Arya hands the baby back to Ygritte and they shuffle out to meet Jon. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first Gendry chapter. I can't say that there will be many of these, maybe one or two but in this particular fic Gendry's point of view isn't necessarily the most important - that's for the next one - but we need to know what he's thinking. At this point it's been a month since Arya has been gone so she's about 15/16 weeks along now.

Gendry rolls over and hits the alarm clock for what must be the fourth or fifth time. He’s already late for school - not that he plans on attending anyway. He’s about to roll back over and go to sleep when the door opens. 

“Dude,” Hot Pie’s voice says. “I don’t care if you lay in bed all day but you better get that fucking alarm turned off.” 

“Shouldn’t you be in school or something?” Gendry mutters, sitting up on his elbows. 

“It’s Saturday dumb ass.” Hot Pie bends down and pulls the cord out of the wall, shutting the alarm clock off for good. 

“Well who the fuck let you in?” He growls. “How’d you get in my house?” 

“Your mom.” He rolls his eyes. “She says all you do these days is sit in bed and mope about Arya. I’m supposed to get you to leave the house today.” 

“I don’t mope.” Gendry picks up a pillow half heartedly and hurls it at Hot Pie, it hits him square in his very large stomach but he doesn’t seem to notice. “I just don’t feel like going out.” 

“Yeah well, she’s worried about you so we’re going out. We don’t even have to go anywhere crowded there’s a -” 

“Bakery.” Gendry cuts him off. “Some bakery you know of somewhere.” 

“Well, yeah.” Hot Pie turns red. 

“Fine.” Gendry resigns himself to being drug out. “Let me get dressed.” 

“Good.” Hot Pie says. “I’ll bring up some tea.” 

“Course you will.” Gendry mutters, running a hand through his mop of dark hair as Hot Pie scurries from the room. Gendry tosses the blankets off and swings his legs over the side of the bed, shuffling to the dresser and giving a yawn as he does so. He pulls the first shirt and pair of pants he sees out of the drawer and pulls them on without paying much attention. He’s running his fingers through his hair when Hot Pie walks back in and hands him a cup of tea. 

“Here.” He says. “Ready?” 

“Yeah sure.” Gendry mutters, setting the tea on the dresser without a second thought. “Can we take Winterfell on the way?” 

“You want to drive by her house again?” Hot Pie sighs. 

“Yep.” 

“That’s the only way you’re leaving the house?” 

“Yep.” Gendry says, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Fine, but no lingering okay. I don’t want to be those creepy guys who stare at the girls house okay?” Hot Pie sighs. 

“We won’t be. Her family loves me.” 

“Her family  _ loved  _ you.” Hot Pie says. “Given that she broke up and ran away from home i don’t really think that they’re going to love you anymore.” 

“Shut up.” Gendry mutters, pushing past Hot Pie and trotting down the stairs. 

He doesn’t really care what Hot Pie thinks about stopping in front of Arya’s house he’s going to do it. Hell if he’s in a good enough mood he might go up to the house again. In the month since she’s left he’s been by a half dozen times and all it’s done is confuse him more. None of the Starks seem to have the same reaction to him. 

Catelyn looks like she wants to strangle him or burst into tears - maybe both. Ned always looks tired and a little regretful as he tells him that once again Arya isn’t back and doesn’t want to see him. Sansa shut the door in his face - twice. Bran sat awkwardly at the door and gave some weak excuse about being busy - though he’d seen Meera Reed’s motorcycle out front so maybe he  _ had  _ been busy. Rickon was the only Stark who had yet to turn him away, but he was only eleven so it wasn’t really likely that he’d answer the door. 

“You’re driving!” Gendry calls to Hot Pie. “Mom I’ll be back later.” 

“I don’t want to drive.” Hot Pie complains, taking the keys from the hook anyway. 

“Yeah well, you want me to come with you to this stupid bakery so you’re the one driving.” Gendry pushes the door open and lets it start to fall closed behind him. 

“Fine.” Hot Pie grumbles, catching the door and following Gendry to the car. 

They ride in silence most of the time, but Gendry did manage to convince Hot Pie to slow down in front of the Stark house, all he sees is Meera Reed getting off her motorcycle and her very shaken little brother getting off the back. 

“Can we stop?” Gendry asks. 

“No.” Hot Pie says, speeding up again. “It’s not good for you.” 

“Fuck you.” Gendry mutters, turning his head to watch the house disappear behind them. It’s a beautiful house, far nicer than his ever was. He remembered dinners with Arya’s family and sneaking in her window at night. Being the getaway car so they could all go to parties past curfew. The slow transition from being friends to something more. Their first kiss has happened in front of the big oak tree in the yard, his hands had slipped around her much smaller waist and she’d drug him down to meet her lips by the collar of his shirt. 

“Gendry.” Hot Pie snaps his fingers in front of his face, causing him to jump. “We’re here.” 

“Oh.” Gendry mutters, getting out of the car and looking up at the bakery. It’s definitely Hot Pie’s kind of place, and definitely not his. It’s full name is ‘The Princess Margaret Tea Room and Bakery’ and it gives off a bit of a  _ feminine  _ vibe, but Hot Pie’s paying and he’s not in the mood to complain. 

Hot Pie orders some coffee with milk, sugar, and flavoring and two croissants. Gendry sticks to black coffee, but does allow Hot Pie to press one of the croissants in his hand. They shuffle to a back corner of the shop and take the last table in the back. 

“So,” Hot Pie says, through a bite of croissant. “You haven’t heard from her still?” 

“Not a thing.” Gendry mutters, blowing on his coffee and taking a bite from the pastry in his hand. “Blocked me on all her accounts too.” 

“All of them?” Hot Pie’s eyebrows fly up almost to his hairline. “Seriously?” 

“Yep.” Gendry sighs. “Instagram, Facebook, you name it I’m blocked. She blocked you?” 

“I haven’t checked.” Hot Pie turns a little red with the admission. “You know I don’t really use them very much.” 

“Fair enough.” Gendry sighs. “Can you check?” 

“Fine - but if she blocked me that’s it.” Hot Pie says. “We’re not digging any deeper. We’re going to let her have her own life.” 

“Sure.” Gendry rolls his eyes. 

Hot Pie pulls out his phone and taps for a few minutes. “She blocked me.” He shows him the screen, sure enough Arya had blocked him too. “Hang on.” Some more tapping and then. “Sansa didn’t though.” 

“She didn’t?!” Gendry rips the phone from Hot Pie’s hand and looks at it. Sure enough Sansa hadn’t blocked Hot Pie. 

“Nope.” Hot pie says, scrolling down to one of the most recent photos. “Huh, looks like Ygritte is pregnant again.” He shows him the photo of a small sonogram picture with the caption  _ ‘so glad to be an aunt again! Can’t wait to meet you baby Stark #5!’  _

“Ygritte’s always pregnant.” Gendry mutters, shaking his head and taking another bite of croissant. “You’re sure there’s nothing about Arya?” 

“Yep.” Hot Pie sighs. 

“You follow Sansa?” Gendry asks. 

“Yeah. You?” 

“Well I used to.” Gendry admits. “She blocked me when Arya and I started dating. She didn’t like me much.” 

“She doesn’t like most of us.” Hot Pie chuckles. “Look I’ll let you know if anything comes up with Arya. But how about today we try to forget about Arya.” 

“Sure.” Gendry sighs, but he knows there’s no forgetting Arya. It’s impossible to forget someone as amazing as Arya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, next chapter. I hope to have the next one up by the end of the week but we'll see.

To say that Arya felt out of place here was an understatement. The waiting room was full of women with small children or their partners. Most looked eager, all looked tired and even more of them were staring at her. It wasn’t like she could really blame them, she was starting to be obviously pregnant now - not just chubby as she’d spent the last several weeks, no the bump had stretched out and hardened and was now a proper bulge. Her now obvious pregnancy wasn’t really what made them stare though, they were all pregnant too, it was the fact that somehow Arya managed to look  _ even younger  _ than she was. It’s not like she was trying to, it was just something about the way she carried the pregnancy - at least according to Ygritte. Then as if that wasn’t enough, instead of having a partner she has Ygritte and Daenerys on either side of her. 

A snort of laughter leaves her as it occurs to her that Ygritte and Dany could be the very eclectic lesbian couple paying her to have their baby. That would make quite a family, Ygritte’s wild shock of red hair, and the fact that she looked even more out of place here then Arya coupled with Dany’s gentle beauty and grace. What a child. 

“Arya Stark?” A woman in blue calls from across the room. 

“Yep.” Arya mutters, standing up, Ygritte and Dany stand up on either side of her and despite trying to look confident she reaches for Ygritte’s hand. 

“Is this your family?” The nurse asks, her accent is thicker then Daenerys but her English is perfect. 

“My sister in law and my cousin.” Arya says, it was easier than trying to remember how she was actually related to Daenerys. 

“Well it’s nice to have you here Arya.” The nurse says. “You must be very excited, now just step on the scale and we’ll take your weight and height.” 

“Joy.” Arya mutters, slipping her shoes off and stepping on the scale. At home she’d been avoiding scales the last few weeks. Ygritte didn’t even own one but Dany did, and Arya had quickly realized that if she kept checking her weight she’d start to go crazy. 

“And do you know your pre-pregnancy weight?” The nurse asks, moving the weight on top of the scale. 

“No.” Arya admits. She’d never really payed attention until she got pregnant. Now it was a constant worry of ‘was she gaining enough? was she gaining at the right pace? Was the baby healthy?’ all things Arya hadn’t really expected to worry about, even two months ago when she first left home. 

“Well that’s alright we’ll jus’ want to take a scan of the baby then. Now you said on the phone you didn’t know exactly how pregnant you were?” The nurse keeps her voice even but Arya gets the sense that she’s trying not to judge.

“Well I’ve only had one ultrasound.” Arya explains, stepping off the scale and slipping her shoes back on. “And I was measuring about nine weeks then. I think I’m around 17 weeks now.” 

“Okay,” the nurse writes something on a clipboard. “Just step back here please.” She pushes a door open and Arya shuffles in, followed Closely by Ygritte and Daenerys. “We’ll have to try to get a better projection of your due date then.” 

“Is there a way to do that?” Arya frowns. 

“Ultrasound.” The nurse nods. “Normally we wouldn’t do one at 17 weeks unless you were going to have an amniocentesis done but we’ll go ahead and do one to see if we can get a more accurate due date for you.” 

“Cool.” Arya mutters flatly, climbing awkwardly onto the exam table. Ygritte moves to stand near her head and Dany takes the seat next to the table. 

“Just go ahead and relax and I’ll be right back with the machine.” The nurse smiles and ducks out of the room. 

“She’s nice.” Ygritte muses. 

“Sure yeah.” Arya mutters. She didn’t really care how nice the nurse was, she was still a pregnant teenager here with her extended family instead of her boyfriend. Seeing the other women and their partners in the waiting room had made her long for Gendry again. Something that was happening less and less in the last few weeks. She’d started trying to grow used to the idea of doing this on her own, and it was still scary enough, but it was sort of working. Now when she pictured her and her child there was no Gendry lurking in the background. 

“Are you alright?” Daenerys asks quietly, reaching up and giving Arya’s hand a squeeze. 

“Yeah.” Ayra forces a smile. “Just a little overwhelmed is all.

“Oh that’s normal.” Dany whispers. “I was overwhelmed too.” 

“Were you?” Arya can’t imagine Daenerys being overwhelmed by anything. She seemed to take everything with the grace of a queen.

“Yes and I’m sure Ygritte was too.” Daenerys’ violet eyes flick up to where Ygritte stands. 

“Oh ya.” Ygritte nods. “I certainly was, I mean I grew up around babies an all but it’s different when they’re yer own ya know? I ‘ad no idea what t’ expect from any of it, labor or breast feeding or anythin’.” 

“I-I hadn’t even thought about labor.” Arya admits, which was silly, she’d been made to watch Ygritte’s birth video about a dozen times. “O-or breast feeding. I Don’t think i want to breastfeed.” 

“You don’t have to.” Daenerys insists. “It’s not for everyone.” 

“It really is best though Arya,” Ygritte cuts in. 

“Fed is best Ygritte.” Daenerys’ voice has a cold edge to it, something Arya hadn’t really heard much of before. “As long as the baby is fed he’ll be fine.” 

“Aye well, fer the healthiest -” 

“Ygritte,” Daenerys cuts her off. “Arya doesn’t have to breastfeed if she doesn’t want to.” 

“Aye-ya.” Ygritte mutters, raising her hand. “I’m not tryin’ t’ force anythin’, I’m jus’ saying.” 

“Well stop saying.” Daenerys snaps. 

Arya’s glad when the door opens a few seconds later, she’s not really in the mood to deal with this argument anyway. She knew how Ygritte felt about the whole all natural thing, Ygritte had been nursing two babies for four months now. Ygritte had a natural home birth. Ygritte encapsulated the placenta. In truth, when she really thought about all of that it sounded like complete hell to her, especially after watching that damned video. 

“Alright,” The nurse smiles. “Lets take a look at your baby. Just pull up your shirt for me please.” Arya does as she’s asked and runs her hand over her smooth, tight stomach, it twitches. “Oh that’s a nice big kick.” 

“That’s what that is?!” Arya half yelps. 

“What else would it be love?” The nurse asks, washing her hands and reaching for the ultrasound gel. 

“I-I thought maybe it was pre labor or something.” Arya admits, feeling her face turn red. 

“Oh no no,” The nurse chuckles. “You’re much too early for that, that’s a good strong kick is what it is. It’s a good thing,” 

“Well now I know that.” Arya mutters, grimacing as the cold gel is squirted onto her stomach.

“I can tell you this it probably means you’re a bit further along then seventeen weeks.” The nurse says. Taking the ultrasound wand and running it over Arya’s stomach. “There we go.” She says as it picks up the familiar train like sound of the baby’s heart. The image on the screen has changed so much since the first ultrasound she had. Now instead of a simple grey blob it’s starting to look like there’s an actual baby inside of her. The feet move and her stomach twitches again. 

“Th-that’s - that’s him.” Arya whispers. 

“Yep.” The nurse says. “And you’re definitely a little closer to 19 weeks then to 17.” 

“Oh,” Arya says, she had half been hoping they’d say ‘oh you’re only 15 weeks you have time’ or something else, but that was probably just what Ygritte called ‘baby brain’ talking. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No,” The nurse shakes her head. “But we need to go ahead and schedule an anatomy scan sooner rather than later.” 

“How soon?” Arya asks, reaching for Ygritte’s hand. 

“Dr. Scott-Daniels has an opening later today if you’re ready.” The nurse says. “If you want to find out the sex of your baby the anatomy scan is the best time.” 

“I do.” Arya says. “I just - today is a lot sooner than I expected.” Everything was happening much sooner than she expected.

“Well, I’ll go print out these ultrasound pictures for you and you can think it over okay?” The nurse hands Arya a paper towel to wipe the gel off her belly with. 

“Sure yeah.” Arya wipes at the gel, her mind spinning as she does so. 

“What do ya think?” Ygritte whispers, pushing some of Arya’s hair out of her face. “Do ya want t’ go ahead and do the scan?” 

Arya bites her lip, she does want to confirm that she’s having a boy, but she also isn’t sure she wants to have something that real happening already. “I-I suppose we should. I mean that’s when they look for things like heart defects and down syndrome and all isn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Daenerys whispers. “That’s when Drogo and I found out - found out Rhaego had microcephaly.” 

“W-was that helpful?” Arya asks, though the look in Daenerys eyes immediately makes her regret asking.

“Well,” Dany sighs, closing her eyes a moment. “It  _ was  _ in the sense that it allowed us to prepare for a child that probably wouldn’t live much past birth- I mean his condition was so severe, and I can’t imagine going into labor and expecting a healthy baby only to have - well, it would be even worse than it was.” 

“Ygritte?” Arya asks, looking over at her sister in law. “Your sister has Down Syndrome yeah?” 

“Oh Brielle?” Ygritte asks. “Ya, I think tha’s what they call it anyway. Me mother never had a scan, ‘cept for the heart checks the midwife could do. When Brielle was born we didn’ know tha’ anythin’ was wrong at first. Then we took ‘er t’ the free clinic fer her vaccinations an’ it was quite a shock.” 

“Did your mother ever wish she’d been prepared?” Arya whispers. 

“Aye.” Ygritte nods. “She’s always made sure t’ go to the free clinics to get an anatomy scan after tha’, it was the only scan she ever got.” 

“Then I should do it.” Arya decides. “I-If something is wrong with my son -” 

“Or if ‘e turns out t’ be a she.” Ygritte interjects.

“Yes, or if he turns out to be a she,” Arya nods. “I would want to know, I-I need to be able to prepare.” 

“Alright,” Dany says, taking Arya’s other hand and giving it a squeeze. “How about we take the appointment, we can go out for lunch or something and come back.” 

“Okay.” Arya nods as the nurse comes in. “I-Is that appointment still available?” 

“Yep.” The nurse nods. “You want me to put you down for it?” 

“Please.” She nods. 

“Alright, Arya Stark yes. And the  appointment is at 5:30.” The nurse hands her the ultrasound pictures and sits down at the computer. 

“Thanks.” Arya mutters, shoving the pictures in her bag. 

“Alright, exit is down the hall and to the left. We’ll see you at 5:30.” The nurse says. Arya doesn’t take much urging, she picks up and hurries out, Ygritte and Daenerys hurrying after.

“Arya.” Ygritte says, grabbing her arm as she pushes the door open. “Are you okay?” 

“I-I’m just a little overwhelmed is all.” She whimpers, her voice wavering. 

“You need to eat.” Dany says. “That will help. I know that will help.” 

“I-It won’t help.” She insists, but she is hungry. 

“If nothing it will help you think more clearly.” Dany whispers, stroking her hair. “Come on, there’s a good little pub down the street, we can waste a couple of hours there drinking tea and eating, then we’ll come back for the scan.” 

“What about the kids?” Arya says desperately. Even she can’t explain the sudden change of heart she’s having about this appointment - maybe Daenerys is right, maybe it’s just hunger and hormones. Either way she’s suddenly wanting to run back into the room and cancel the appointment. 

“I’ll call Jon, he can manage for a few more hours.” Ygritte insists. “Now let's get you some good an’ we’ll talk ‘bout somethin’ a bit more happy ya?” 

“Y-yeah.” She mutters, wiping her eyes and letting Ygritte lead her out of the building and down the street. 

By the time they’re seated at the pub Arya is a good deal calmer albeit just as confused as to what she was feeling as she had been in the office. Daenerys is doing her best to keep the situation pleasant by regaling some tail of Ygritte and Jon’s children with Drogo that morning. 

“Daenerys,” Ygritte says suddenly. “I love ya, ya know i love ya, but fer the love of god, will ya shut up.  I got four hours away from me kids I don’ wan’ t’ talk about me kids.” 

“Sorry.” Daenerys says, taking a sip from her tea cup, her wide violet eyes watching Arya nervously. “I just thought this was a better topic of conversation then the previous one.” 

“I’m sure it is.” Ygritte says. “But that doesn’t change the fact that Arya needs to figure this out. She needs to be one hundred percent certain that she’s going to figure out how to do this.” 

“Ygritte,” Dany says. “That’s ridiculous, no one is one hundred percent ready to have a baby.” 

“True,” Ygritte allows. “But the thing is you need to know you can make it work and be willing to make it work before that baby is born. Arya, do ya think ya can do that.” 

“Yes.” Arya doesn’t even have to hesitate, and her lack of hesitation surprises her. She blinks at Ygritte. “Y-yes, I am. This is my son o-or daughter, and I made the decision that I wanted to do this without Gendry and I’ll do it without Gendry.” 

“Good. Now let's kill 4 hours until that fuckin’ scan.” Ygritte says, reaching for her own tea and half gulping it down. 

 

Four hours later the three of them are crowded back in the ultrasound room, waiting on the doctor. They’d done some window shopping after their lunch and had stumbled across a baby shop, it was the only shop they’d gone in. Daenerys had perhaps had more fun than Arya or Ygritte. Ygritte didn’t understand why anyone would spend so much on full priced baby clothes and Arya didn’t even have the faintest idea what most of the stuff was. Daenerys had made her promise that after they found out the sex she’d come back and let Dany buy the first outfit. 

“Hello,” A slightly chubby, pleasant looking woman says, pushing the door open. “I’m Dr. Scott-Daniels, you must be Arya Stark, the mummy.” 

“Yeah.” Arya nods, taking the hand the woman offers. 

“Well, we’re going to get a good look at your baby today aren’t we.” She smiles as she washes her hands in the sink by the door. “You excited?” 

“I-I guess.” Arya mutters. “I thought I was only seventeen weeks so this is happening a bit faster than I’d thought.” 

While Daenerys had been going crazy over the little outfits and toys Arya had done the math. Being nineteen weeks along meant it had most likely happened at the Christmas Party two weeks before, not their ditch day at the beach. It had made her wrinkle her nose to think that her baby was conceived in the master bathroom at her parents house - but it wasn’t much better than the back of a car she supposed. 

“Well that’s a bit faster but it does mean you can learn the sex sooner.” The Doctor smiles. “You are findin’ out ya?” 

“Yes.” Arya says. “I feel like it’s going to be a boy though.” 

“Well, we’ll try to get a look at that first won’t we?” Dr. Scott-Daniels grins, lifting Arya’s shirt and squirting some of the cold ultrasound gel on her stomach. Arya winces as the ultrasound wand rubs the gel into her stomach, causing the cold to spread. “Alright, there’s the heart, all four chambers are looking good.” 

“Good.” Arya mutters. 

“H-Hows the head.” Daenerys asks nervously from her chair in the corner, she’s leaned over so she can see the scan. 

“The head is good.” The Doctor muses. “A little larger than normal but the baby has his or her face pressed right up against the uterine wall so that’s not necessarily anything bad.” 

“What could it be if it is?” Arya snaps, a worried pit settling in her stomach. 

“Down Syndrome, but I’m not seeing any of the other markers so I’d say you’re good love.” The doctor assures. “You ready to find out the sex of your baby?”

“Yes.” Arya says, almost sighing the word. At least the doctor didn’t think anything was wrong with the baby. “And - can we get one of those little announcement pictures?”

“You mean the picture with the baby’s sex on it?” Dr. Scott-Daniels asks. “Yeah we can print you one of those if you like, now watch the screen.” Arya didn’t have to be told twice, she almost forgets about the wand on her stomach until the Doctor presses it a little harder and causes her to wince. 

“Ow.” She mutters. 

“Sorry, just trying to get a good look.” Dr. Scott-Daniels apologizes. “Alright Arya, looks like you’re having a little boy.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright in this chapter we establish a little bit of family history that's important down the line, and we have a bit more of our Bran and Jojen subplot going on.

“Gendry was outside the house again.” Rickon blurts, the lull in table conversation seeming to be the perfect time for the eleven year old to bring this up. Ned raises his eyebrows across the table at his youngest son. 

“Was he?” He asks. “Did you talk to him?” 

“No.” Rickon says. “I just stared at him, and he stared at me and then Shaggy started barking and he left.” 

“Did you tell him about Arya?” Catelyn pushes. 

“No.” Rickon says. “I told you I didn’t talk to him.” 

“You just stared at him like a creep?” Bran asks. 

“Yeah, you do it to Jojen.” Rickon shrugs. Next to him Meera Reed snorts into her salad and reaches over to ruffle Rickon’s hair, but Bran turns very red, diving back into his dinner, he and Jojen making a point not to look at one another. “Besides he was staring at me too.” 

“I knew I liked you kid.” Meera chuckles through a mouthful of salad. “But he has a point, Gendry’s hovering again. Shouldn’t he like - be in school or something?” 

“He graduated.” Bran says helpfully. “Last month or something.” 

“Yeah, you go to school after you graduate. College or Trade school or whatever” Meera shrugs. “Wasn’t Arya’s whole reason for keeping it a secret that he was going to trade school or college or something?” 

“That’s what she told us, it doesn’t make it the truth.” Catelyn says. “I maintain that boy must’ve done something to her.” 

“I-I don’t think so.” Jojen says very quietly. It’s the first time Howland’s son as spoken during the meal and he manages to get everyone’s attention. “He’s not the type to do something to Arya.” 

“Have you ever spoken to him?” Catelyn asks. “How would you know.” 

“I-I’ve seen him around school. Around here.” Jojen mutters, if possible starting to shake even more. Ned would’ve thought that by now Jojen Reed would be comfortable enough around their family, but he still didn’t come over unless Meera was here too. Or maybe that was Bran’s excuse for always inviting Meera too so no one in the family suspected he and Jojen - if that was it it wasn’t working. Most of Bran’s siblings had a betting pool going on off when he and Jojen would come out. 

“Then you don’t know him.” Catelyn says. 

“I don’t know,” Meera says. “Joj is a pretty good judge of character, I mean that’s how he knew Bran -” she stops, Bran and Jojen watching her intently. “Bran would be such a good friend to us.” 

“Didn’t Arya find out the sex or something?” Sansa interjects, having apparently noted Bran’s clear discomfort in Meera’s near slip up. 

“A boy.” Ned says. “She sent ultrasound pictures to your mother.” 

“Oh,” Sansa’s face falls. “I was hoping so badly for a little girl. Little girls are so fun to dress and you can do their hair and play dress up and -” 

“Do you really think Arya’s going to do any of that?” Bran rolls his eyes. “I’m glad it’s a boy, she’s more suited to having a boy.” 

“Oh that’s not true,” Sansa argues and without much urging the two are off arguing over whether she’d be a better mother to a boy or a girl. Ned glances over at Catelyn and sighs. 

“I’ll help you clean up.” He mutters. “I’m finished anyway.”

“Thank you love.” Catelyn kisses him and hands him her plate. 

“I’m done too.” Jojen says quickly. 

“Love you’ve hardly touched your food.” Catelyn frowns. 

Ned turns away from the table before he has to hear the ensuing conversation that would likely end in Meera, Bran, and Catelyn nearly force feeding Jojen. For some reason that boy never seemed to eat - then again Howland had been much the same at that age, though Meera appeared to have gotten all of Howlands fire. 

He starts emptying the scraps into the food waste bin next to the sink, his mind turning Arya over and over in his mind. She hadn’t called in nearly a week, and it had taken almost that long for her to bother sending pictures and what the sex of the baby was. He finds himself worrying that something might be wrong, she wouldn’t avoid them unless it was. Of course she’d given no indication that anything was wrong, neither had Jon the half dozen times Catelyn had called him in the last week. Daenerys was fairly unhelpful in that respect either, but it didn’t stop Catelyn from trying her everyday too. No one would give up the ghost of what the baby was until Arya said anything though. 

And as he’s standing there in the kitchen emptying leftover bits of roast and lettuce into the food waste bin it occurs to him. A grandson. He was getting a grandson. He sets the plate slowly on the counter and puts his hands on it, staring out the window into the backyard. 

Ned hadn’t ever thought of himself as a grandfather, which was ridiculous given how hard Robb and Jeyne were trying to have a baby. Still that seemed so far, so distant. Arya was his baby girl. The little girl who crawled into bed with him and Catelyn until she was nearly eight. The little girl who used to ride on his shoulders when they went to the local markets, eating fresh apples and dropping crumbs in his hair. 

“Ned.” It’s Catelyn. “Are you alright?” 

“A grandson.” He says quietly, slipping an arm around her waist. “We’re getting a grandson.” 

A smile spreads across his wife’s beautiful face. “That we are. Perhaps we could go to Wales for the birth hm?” 

“Speak to Arya about it.” Ned says. “But i’d like that.” 

“I’ll speak to Arya if she’ll speak to me.” Cat says quietly, slipping from his grasp and starting to fill the sink with hot water for the dishes. 

“She’ll come ‘round.” Ned assures, reaching up to rub her shoulders. “She’s just a little… scared, you know what Ygritte said.” 

“I do know what Ygritte said.” Catelyn sighs. “But what if this is more than scared.” 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“She’s isolating herself. You remember after I had Bran,” She turns to look at him as she’s pulling  on the rubber gloves. 

“I do.” He nods. Her postnatal depression had been hard on the entire family after Bran was born. “But you got help and I’m sure she will too.” 

“She’s sixteen Eddard.” Catelyn sighs. “Besides she’s still pregnant, what if she’s as bad as I was now and only gets worse after pregnancy.” 

“Then talk to her.” Ned implores, reaching for the towel so he can dry the dishes. 

“Oh I intend to.” Catelyn says. “It’s on my list of things to talk to the children about.” 

“You have a list?” He chuckles.

“Yes.” She says. “Also on it is to discuss birth control with Sansa and ask Bran about that Reed girl.” 

“Reed boy.” Ned says, dropping his voice to a whisper. “And I don’t think we should ask him about Jojen.”

“Honestly Eddard.” Catelyn clicks her tongue. “You can’t think he’s -- well gay too.” 

“It would seem that way to me Cat.” Ned says gently. “There’s nothing wrong with it.” 

“I know there’s not.” She snaps. “I just don’t see it. I think it’s the girl he’s after. It’s hardly appropriate, she’s five years older then him - besides she has a bit of a loose reputation.” 

“Hm.” Ned hums, deciding it’s best not to interject further. He knew his wife’s catholic upbringing was clouding her view when it came to their sons sexual and romantic preferences, but he also knew she’d warm up to the idea and love their son all the same. Still he’d hardly call Meera Reed loose. She was nineteen - maybe twenty, he’d ask Howland later - whether Cat liked it or not girls - and boys - in their twenties had sex. For christ sake, Arya was pregnant, Catelyn certainly could’t judge Meera under that circumstance, still he knew it was better not to argue, especially since Bran wasn’t sleeping with Meera Reed. Theon was, that much he was sure of, but Bran was more apt to bed her brother. 

“Ned.” Cat says. “Honestly are you even listening?” 

“Well I - no.” He admits. “I’m sorry Catelyn, I was just thinking about what you said about Arya.” 

“Oh good, so you weren’t listening but we’re at least thinking the same thing.” She hands him another plate. “I was saying that I should call her, or Ygritte and refuse to stop until she answers.” 

“If you think that will work” Ned sighs, drying the dish and setting it on the rack. “But Arya is very stubborn.” 

“And she doesn’t get all that stubbornness from her Aunt Lyanna.” Cat says. “She gets some of it from me. I’ll be as stubborn as she is. We need to talk to that girl.” 

“We should’ve talked to her long ago.” Ned points out, taking another dish from Catelyn. 

“Yes I know we should’ve.” Cat sighs. “I know not all our children are as good as I was about their virginity but I didn’t expect this.” 

“Cat,” Ned says. “It’s fine, she’s a good girl, she’ll be alright. Just talk to her and make sure she’s alright.” 

“I plan to.” She hands him the last dish and kisses him on the cheek. “Keep an eye on Rickon, I’m going to call Arya - or Ygritte and make her put Arya on.” 

“Very well.” Ned smiles gently at his wife and finishes drying the plate in his hand. He looks back out the kitchen window. Meera, Bran and Jojen are on the back deck, Meera’s throwing Summer’s ball and from the angle he’s at Ned thinks he can see Bran holding Jojen’s hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I thought I'd have at least two updates this week but I wound up getting sick on Monday and Tuesday and that just sent my whole week off so all I have is this short ish update. Next update will probably be a bit of a short one too as it's most likely going to be Cat's arrival/first few days but then we'll have a bit of a time skip

“I told you I don’t want to talk to her Ygritte.” Arya calls from her spot on her bed, she’s resting a book on her growing belly and has been deliberately ignoring her mother’s calls for the last hour. Just when she’d thought her mother had given up, Ygritte appeared at her door saying Arya’s mother was on the phone. 

“Please Arya.” From the sound of it Ygritte is trying the handle again, it won’t work, it’s locked. “Just talk to your mother, she’s worried about you.” 

“Well tell her not to be.” Arya sighs, closing her book and pushing herself off the bed. 

“It’s not that easy.” Ygritte sighs. “You’re her daughter, she’s always going to worry, but if you just talk to her she’ll worry less.” 

“Fine.” Arya says, opening the door and scowling. “Give me the phone.”

“Thank you.” Ygritte mutters, holding out her cellphone to Arya for her to take. 

“What?” Arya growls, shutting the door on Ygritte and sitting down against it. 

“Arya!” Her mother’s voice says on the other end of the line. “That was very rude.” 

“Yeah well it’s also rude to call someone twenty times in an hour.” Arya scowls.

“I’m your mother.” She points out. “You’ll understand what I mean soon enough to worry about your child. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m going to kill the next person who asks me how I’m feeling.” Arya snaps, rubbing her stomach. 

“Arya.” Her mother has that warning tone to her voice. “You’ve been isolating yourself hasn’t you.” 

“You don’t know that.” Arya defends. 

“Daenerys says you’ve spent most of your time there in your room.” 

“Yeah well, I’m tired.” 

“Arya this isn’t like you.” Her mother is half pleading now. “You need to speak with someone.” 

“I don’t need a therapist.” Arya snaps. “I need to figure out what I’m going to do with the baby when it’s born.” 

“What do you mean what you’re going to do with it?” Her mother asks. 

“I-I mean, what do you even do with a baby when you’re barely seventeen?” She hates the way her voice wavers. “I-I’ll need somewhere t-to live and to work an-and somewhere to send the baby during the day and -and I don’t know…” 

“Oh Arya.” Her mother whispers. “You have us, we’ll help you. If you don’t want to stay with Jon and Ygritte you can come home.” 

“I-I can’t.” And suddenly she’s sobbing and it feels as though her world has come crashing down around her. 

“You can.” Her mother’s voice cracks, like she’s about to cry too. 

“N-No.” Arya wipes her eyes and shakes her head, though her mother can’t see her. “I-I don’t want to. I-I want to move back to town, b-but I want to live on my own, it’s important that I live on my own.” 

“Well, if that’s the way you feel we can try finding you -” 

“No.” Arya insists. “We’re not doing anything, I have to do it. I-I’ll stay with you for a couple weeks or - or something, but then I want to find a place an-and a job.” 

“At least let us watch him during the day.” Her mother pleads. 

“I-I suppose that would be okay.” She sniffles, out of curiosity she had looked at daycare prices back in her home town, and there was no way she could afford those and other basic living expenses. “I-I just - this is really scary” 

“Oh darling,” 

Arya knows her mother means well, but she can’t help but feel angry at the tone of voice she’s elected to use. “Don’t ‘oh darling’ me. I-I’ll be fine, really I’m not depressed or anything.” 

“Honey,” Her mother says, still using that overly cautious and gentle tone. “You might not be now, but you could be after he’s born. At least speak to your OBGYN about it? Ygritte mentioned your next appointment is in two weeks.” 

“So.” Arya grumbles. “If it will get you to shut up about it I’ll say something.” 

“Thank you darling, and stop avoiding my calls.” Catelyn says sharply. 

“Fine.” Arya rolls her eyes. “D-do you think you can come out soon or something?” 

“Well your father and I were hoping to come out for the birth.” Her mother says, her tone softening as Arya sniffles. “Do you want me to come out sooner?” 

“P-please.” Arya whimpers, she can feel herself getting ready to dissolve into sobs again, but she bites her lip and wills it not to happen. “I-I have no idea what I’m going to do an-and just - Ygritte and Daenerys and Jon are wonderful but - well Ygritte has natural home birth she video tapes for some horrific purpose. Daenerys’ only experience with childbirth didn’t go very well and Jon is Jon. I love them all but -” 

“But they’re not your mother.” Catelyn finishes. “Arya, darling that’s fine. I know what it is to miss your mother. When I was pregnant with Robb my mother had been dead some eight years and it was so lonely. I always thought I’d be there for you girls when you were pregnant and then - well never mind, I’ll try to get there by the end of the week.” 

“Th-thank you.” Arya whimpers, wiping at her eyes. “C-call Daenerys and ask though.” 

“Oh that woman will let me into her house, I used to check her for lice once a month when she visited and I deloused her twice after those horrible homes.” Catelyn says. “The least she can do is let me stay in her house.” 

“At least pretend you’re askin?” Arya mutters. 

“Fine but I’m coming anyway, you’re my baby girl and you need me.” Catelyn says. 

“Mom I’m not your -” 

“You’ll always be my baby girl just wait until this baby is born then you’ll know.” Catelyn half snaps. “Now, I need to go talk to your father and arrange someone to look after your little brothers. I’ll call you in a couple of hours when I’m on the train.” 

“A couple of -” And with a click the line goes dead. “Mom!” 

“What’s up?” Ygritte says, pushing the door open and elbowing her way into the room. 

“My mom is coming. In a few hours apparently.” Arya sighs. “I should probably go talk to Daenerys.” 

“Oh I think she already knows.” Ygritte mutters. 

“what?”  Arya frowns. “How would she already know I just - what did you do Ygritte.” 

“Technically I didn’t do anything. I just mentioned to Daenerys that having my mom around when I was pregnant with Yarelle was a big relief for me. Daenerys remembered being pregnant alone so - so she called your mom. We didn’t want to say anything to you until she got here because we were afraid you’d freak out on us.” 

“Why would I freak out?” Arya frowns. “That’s my mom I love my mom.” 

“Well, Arya, no offense but you’ve been a little touchy lately.” Ygritte mutters. “Besides, your mother can get through to you in ways no one else can. That’s why she’s your Mam.” 

“I guess.” Arya mutters. “Th-thank you, for trying to help, I’m going to be alright, really I am.” 

“You will.” Ygritte says, putting an arm around Arya. “Now how about we go down and join the others for a swim.” 

“Ygritte,” Arya rolls her eyes. “I’m fat, I don’t feel like going for a swim right now.” 

“You’re not fat, you’re pregnant and I never let that stop me from doing anything.” Ygritte says. “Grab your bathing suit or you can skinny dip I don’t much care which.” 

“Oh I don’t skinny dip when I’m not pregnant, I’m definitely not skinny dipping now.” Arya mutters, wiping her eyes, but smiling at her sister in law all the same. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Jon chapter, to give a bit of background on him and Ygritte, their lives and relationship with Catelyn. The next chapter will have a bit of a time jump - two months if my math is right - so we're going to start moving a bit fast here as we near Arya's due date and all.

In all honesty, Jon loves Catelyn. His aunt had willingly taken him in without hesitation after his mother died, despite being a new mother herself. She’d never questioned it when Jon had called Ned ‘Dad’ or ‘father and she’d never treated him differently from Robb. However, she had a tendency to be a tad bit judgmental when it came to his and Ygritte’s life style. 

Over the last week she and Ygritte had already argued over everything from nursing - Catelyn thought that Eddard should be weaned so Roderick could have Ygritte’s milk for himself - to swimming suits - or rather the fact that none of his and Ygritte’s children wore them. Jon for the most part attempted to stay out of the swimming suit argument, he didn’t particularly care if his children ran around stark naked in backyard. Hell he’d run around stark naked as a small boy, not that Catelyn had approved then either. The only time he’d managed to step in was when it came to the nursing argument. He’d politely asked that Catelyn leave parenting their children to him and Ygritte - and the argument that ensued had been enough to ensure she didn’t speak to either of them until the next day. 

Today in particular Ygritte, Arya and Catelyn had decided to go get a bassinet for the baby, though the invitation had been extended to Jon he decided it was best to stay. He didn’t think he could stand to see his Aunt Catelyn arguing with his wife anymore and he certainly didn’t want to cause any issues between all of them. He’d just finished putting the kids down for a nap and shuffled out to the balcony for a smoke when he hears shuffling behind him. 

“Lya,” He says, lighting the cigarette. “You’re supposed to be in bed.” 

“Oh I’d love to be in bed.” Daenerys’ voice says from behind him, he turns and raises his eyebrows. “Unfortunately I have a good deal of work left to do.” 

“Sorry, thought you were Lya, She’s been rebelling against nap time recently.” Jon says, taking a puff from the cigarette and letting smoke stream out of his mouth in a long sigh. 

“I thought you quit?” Dany raises her eyebrows at him. 

“I thought you were working?” Jon pokes back. 

“I am.” Dany defends. “I’m waiting to hear back from that group in Uganda before I call Jorah.” 

“Uganda?” Jon frowns. He was aware Dany ran a non-profit but he hadn’t heard of any of her work in Uganda. 

“Yes.” Dany sighs. “I’m hoping to open up a clinic or two there to process rape kits, but don’t change the subject. I thought you quit.” 

“I tried.” He mutters, taking another drag. “It’s not easy.” 

“It’s not easy if you don’t try.” Dany points out. “Drogo quit you know.” 

“Yeah? Good for him.” Jon mutters. “Drogo also breeds prize horses and lives on an estate so.” 

“Jon.” She snaps. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It mean,” He sighs, another stream of smoke exiting his mouth. “That Drogo has a hell of a lot less to worry about then I do.” 

“What do you mean? He worries about plenty of things.” Dany argues, sticking out her lower lip at him. She’s been doing this same stance since they were kids, though he’s not even sure she knows she’s doing it. 

“Yeah, which horses to breed, how much to charge in a stud fee. Not where his sister and her baby are gonna sleep, or how he’s gonna feed his kids.” Jon mutters. “Traveller life is not exactly easy.” 

“I never said it was.” Dany argues. “I said you should stop smoking.” 

“My point is.” Jon sighs. “That Drogo has no reason to  _ keep  _ smoking. I tried quitting and it was a nightmare with all the stress in my life. So I just gave up and kept smoking. In the grand scheme of things this is not the worst thing about my life.” 

“I thought you loved being a traveller?” Dany asks. 

“I love Ygritte.” Jon takes a final drag on the cigarette and rubs it out on the railing of the balcony. “The traveller life… I love it about half the time I guess. But when we’re  here and I don’t have to share a bedroom with two of my kids and shower in campground communal showers - well this looks a hell of a lot better then a travellers life - especially with extra mouths to feed.” 

“Have you talked to Ygritte about leaving?” Daenerys asks. 

“Forever?” He lets out a soft chuckle. “She’d hate that. She gets restless when we stay in one place too long. Hell, even leaving the caravan for a few months so Arya can have the kid has been rough on her. No I could never ask her to leave.” 

“Can you afford to feed your family?” Daenerys’ voice is soft, almost a whisper. He can’t blame her, it’s an uncomfortable topic to discuss. 

“Yeah.” Jon scratches the back of his neck. “Most of the time anyway. I mean we have to supplement with hunting, and it’s not like we can garden or anything without a permanent place but we do alright. It’s just a lot harder to do with odd jobs then it is with a permanent one.” 

“Have you talked to Ygritte about any of this?” 

“Oh yeah.” He nods. “But she grew up like this - hell she has seven siblings, she’s no stranger to this. I just don’t think she realizes that she grew up in relative poverty.” 

“Well maybe you need to sit down and have a serious conversation about staying in one place for a bit.” Dany suggests. “You need to lay it all out for her, especially if you are doing this ‘natural family planning’ thing.” 

Jon can’t help but laugh at that. “We’re trying,” He grins. “The problem is her fertile days are the ones she wants to fuck the most.” 

“I think that’s the point.” Dany’s face turns a light pink. “Nature wants you to fuck and have babies.” 

“I suppose it is.” Jon chuckles. “She makes it damned hard to say no too.” 

“Jon.” Dany says, turning even pinker. “I’m glad you enjoy your wife frequently and all but I don’t really want to hear it.”

“Alright, alright.” Jon chuckles. “I’ll spare you the details. But I guess you make a point. I should sit down and talk to her. Especially if Arya is going to live with us.” 

“Good.” Daenerys nods. “You speak to her. Now I need to go see if I’ve heard back on my email.” 

“An email from Uganda.”

“It’s not Uganda emailing me. It’s a hospital in Uganda.” Daenerys rolls her eyes and shuffles back into the house. Leaving Jon on the porch just as it starts to drizzle. 

That night, after the kids are in bed Jon draws up a bath for him and Ygritte. They bathed together so rarely, usually only when they had access to child care and a bath (which was almost exclusively when they were visiting Jon’s family) that it was a special occasion. He settles into the bath and leans back against the wall of the large tub. Ygritte slides in on top of him and leans back on his chest. 

“Ygritte?” He says quietly, pushing some of her hair out of her face and across his chest. “We need to talk.” 

“Aye-yah.” She says softly, looking back up at him “Ya know I hate serious talks while we’re naked.”   
“I know.” He chuckles. “But it’s important. It’s about our lives.” 

“What about them?” Ygritte says, sitting up and looking at him over her shoulder. 

“Well,” He says quietly, letting her turn in his lap so she’s facing him, concern etched into her hardened face. “The way you grew up and the way I grew up, they’re so different…” 

“And?” Ygritte asks, placing a hand on his chest and studying him. 

“And,” He sighs. “And now that we have Arya and her son to worry about I think it’s time we reconsider the traveller life.” 

“Reconsider?” Ygritte frowns. “I thought ya liked it.” 

“Ygritte,” He sighs. “For the most part I do. But there are things I would like my children to have growing up. No worries about food or money, or any of that.” 

“We don’t have much of that.” Ygritte frowns. 

“We have more than I’d like.” He whispers. “Look, it doesn’t have to be forever. It can just be sometimes. Just during the school year if you like.” 

“The school year?” Ygritte scowls. “I never went t’ school.” 

“I know.” Jon sighs. “But I think it’s important our children do. You remember how we discussed someday wanting something better for them?” 

“Aye.” Ygritte whispers. “I do, but tha’ was always a long way off.” 

“It was,” Jon nods. “But I think because of Arya and her baby, and everything that’s happened these last few months, it’s better that we move those plans up a bit. We’ll get an apartment. I’ll get a stable job.” 

“And me?” Ygritte frowns. 

“You, can do what you wish I guess.” He sighs. “Be it staying with the kids or working.” Privately he didn’t think Ygritte would have the best time finding a job, she hadn’t had any formal education, from what he’d seen she could do the basics but everything beyond sixth or seventh grade had been neglected. 

“I’d like t’ stay with the kids.” Ygritte says. “But I’ll miss me family.”

“We’ll have my family.”  Jon says, putting his hands on her hips and leaning forward to kiss her. “And we’ll have our own bedroom.” 

“Hm that would be nice.” Ygritte mutters. “But yer sure this isn’ t’ do with Catelyn?”

“Catelyn?” Jon asks in surprise, pulling away from Ygritte and frowning at her. “What would she have to do with any of it?” 

“Ya know.” Ygritte sighs. “The things she says abou’ me.” 

“What does she say about you?” Jon frowns. “She’s always been good to you.” 

“It’s the little remarks.” Ygritte admits. “Things like when i should wean me babies, an’ how close t’gether they are an’ how I didn’ go t’ school.” 

“Oh Ygritte.” Jon breathes. “No, no she’s not the one who made me think any of this. No you’re an amazing mother. I-I just think that because of where our lives are right now we’d be better suited to getting a place in the city, two or three bedrooms. That way Arya could live with us if she wanted and the kids would have their own space. They could go to nursery school and I think in the long run it would be easier.” 

“What am I t’ do if there’s more?” Ygritte whispers. 

“What do you mean?” Jon asks, reaching up to stroke her face. 

“Where am I t’ give birth. Ya know I can’ in a hospital.” Ygritte whimpers. “W-we don’.” 

“I know.” He assures. “And you won’t have to. They have midwives in the city, it’s just not the same midwife.” 

“I’ll miss our midwife.” She sighs. “But ya ‘ave a point. Yarelle an’ Lyanna are almost old enough fer school.” 

“They are.” Jon agrees with a small smile. “It’s hard to believe, it feels like yesterday they were born doesn’t it?” 

“It does.” Ygritte sighs, leaning forward to kiss Jon again. “It makes me sad to be leavin’ though.  I ain’ never left them before.” 

“You’re away now.” Jon points out. 

“An’ I call me mother an’ Brielle every night.” She whispers. 

“Well that’s not a bad thing.” Jon chuckles. “You can still do that.” 

“I’ll miss them though.” She sits back against his knees and picks at her fingernails. “Brielle was mine ya know?” 

“I know.” Jon says, taking her hands and kissing them. 

“I was 10 when she was born an’ she was the first baby I e’re ‘elped take care of.” Ygritte sighs. “I mean. I know we’ll get t’ see ‘er still. But I’ll miss seeing her every day. I miss her now.” 

“I know.” Jon says, leaning forward to kiss her. “And you’ll still see them.” 

“I will.” Ygritte sighs, leaning forward as he leans back against the back of the tub. After a moment she’s got her head rested on his shoulder and is running circles with her fingers along his chest. “I guess change is a’ comin’ fer all o’ us.”  

“Yeah.” Jon sighs. “It is.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, but it does still technically meet my goal of a chapter a week. 
> 
> Anyway this story is getting closer to it's climax, I'd say three or four more chapters and we'll be there. Which is good given that I plan to write the sequel for NaNoWriMo. We'll be seeing a lot more of Gendry in the sequel so stay tuned for that.

“Mum!” Arya snaps. “If you don’t stop it I’m going to make you leave.” 

“Fine, fine, I was just saying we should-” 

“Call my father, I know.” Arya rolls her eyes, running a hand over her her now very large stomach. “You want to call him for every little thing.” 

“I know,” Her mother apologizes. “I just, wish he was here, we’re not often apart this long.” 

“Mum, it’s been eight weeks.” Arya sighs. “You don’t have to stay for the entire pregnancy.” 

“Oh but I want to.” Her mother insists, pushing her hair out of her face and reaching down to stroke Arya’s face. “Besides, you’re almost there.” 

“I-I wouldn’t say almost.” Arya mutters, looking down at her still twitching stomach. “I still have 12 weeks.” 

“Oh of course dear, but if you were to go into labor now the baby would survive.” Her mother says, patting her hand. Her mother means for it to be reassuring, but somehow, Arya isn’t reassured. Not at all. Instead it feels almost threatening, like in minutes her whole life could change and she’s not ready for it. 

“R-right.” Arya mutters, moving her gaze to look at Ygritte. Ygritte had been a rather begrudging companion this morning, she’d been avoiding Catelyn over the last couple of days since the argument about Yarelle’s reading, but Arya’s pleading had swayed her that day. “Where’s the doctor?” 

“She’ll be here any minute I promise.” Ygritte says. 

“Well we don’t” Catelyn starts, but she’s interrupted by the opening of the door. 

“Alright Arya.” Dr. Scott-Daniels smiles. “Nice to see you back again, and this must be your mother.” 

“Yeah.” Arya mutters. “She um, she wasn’t here for the anatomy but she’s staying with me until the birth.” 

“Good, it’s always good to have a bit of help around when a new baby is on the way.” The Doctor smiles.  “So have you decided on a birth plan? I know we discussed it a little bit at your last appointment but it really is time to consider these things.” 

“I-I haven’t really thought about it.” Arya confesses, what thought she had given it had been brief and quickly pushed from her mind. Thinking about labor, about really having this baby, it was scary and she wasn’t sure she could really face that sort of thing. 

“Arya,” Her mother says. “I had a birth plan as soon as I knew Robb was a boy.” 

“I’m not you.” Arya snaps. “An-and I’m not exactly in the best baby having position am I?” She sends a glare at her mother and lifts up her shirt to allow the doctor to pour the gel over her stomach. 

“No no, it’s fine.” The doctor assures. “It’s just something you should start thinking about. I’ll send home some packets with you today and we’ll meet again in two weeks to discuss what you’d like to do.” 

“Two weeks?” Arya frowns. “THat’s pretty soon.” 

“You’ll be 30 weeks by then.” Dr. Scott-Daniels says. “You’ll need to start thinking seriously about how you want to have this baby.” 

“I-I thought baby’s weren’t due until 40 weeks.” Arya swallows, her eyes fixated on the doctor as she reaches for the ultrasound wand. 

“Most don’t come until then, but anywhere from 37 weeks to 42 weeks is normal and it’s always best to be prepared.” the Doctor explains. “Now are you ready to see your son?” 

Arya nods silently and reaches for her mother’s hand again. The doctor turns on the ultrasound and Arya can’t help but gasp. It looks like a real baby on the screen this time. Not the blob it had been at the first ultrasound, or the ‘sort of but not really a baby’ it had been at the last one. This baby looks like a tiny human being. 

“H-he’s got his face, right here.” Arya mutters, touching the side of her swollen belly lightly. “Th-that’s why he’s always been kicking me right here.” She touches the other side, and as if he knows what she’s saying he gives a powerful kick, prompting a small giggle from Arya. “Yes hello, I am talking about you. You’re the reason I almost wet myself in the car.” 

“Does he have a name yet?” Dr. Scott-Daniels asks, moving the wand around to get some better images of the baby.

“Not yet.” Arya says. “I-I have at least narrowed it down though. It’s between, Edmund, Sebastian and Declan right now. But that’s also changed a half dozen times so it could be something completely different.” 

“The name is the hardest choice.” The doctor agrees. “Sometimes you don’t know until you hold them in your arms.” 

“I didn’t know with you until I held you.” Her mother interjects. “You were almost ‘Lyanna’. Your father wanted Lyanna, but it didn’t feel right once I held you so we went for Arya instead.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Arya wrinkles her nose. “I can’t imagine being ‘Lyanna’.” 

“I couldn’t imagine you being Lyanna either.” Her mother smiles, bending down to kiss her hair. “Not once I held you. With all the others I knew just who they would be, but you were my hardest child. You always have been, but sometimes that’s the most rewarding - just don’t tell Bran.” 

“I thought mother’s weren’t supposed to have favorites!” Arya teases. 

“And we don’t.” Her mother purses her lips. 

“Oh you do.” Arya acuses. “We all know it’s Bran.” 

“That is not true!” Her mother says. “Trust me, you’ll know what I mean once you have more.” 

“Oh no no, I’m not having anymore.” Arya raises her eyebrows.

“Alright,” Dr. Scott-Daniels says. “That’s all for today. I’ll get you those packets and you can clean yourself up.” 

“Thanks.” Arya says, accepting the paper towels from the doctor and wiping the gel off her stomach. 

Ten minutes later they’re back in the car, Arya sitting in the passenger seat and looking at the packets on types of birth. She hadn’t expected there to be this many, birth was birth wasn’t it? There was a package on natural birth, one on water birth, one on medicated birth and one on c-section. She put the natural birth one down almost immediately. She’d recognized that one as the route Ygritte had gone and she had no interest in spending 30 odd hours in labor only to need stitches in her vagina after she was done. She had the same results for water birth, Ygritte had done that too, and all Arya had to know was that sometimes you poop during labor to know that wasn’t for her. 

“Oh you don’t want that.” Arya’s mother says as Arya opens the package on elective Cesareans. “You’re young you could have more kids.” 

“So?” arya says, only half listening as she scans the packet. 

“So if you have one Cesarean you’ll always have to have them with every baby.” Her mother explains. “You don’t want that.” 

“Maybe I do.” Arya mutters. “It would be kind of nice, not having to wait to go into labor.” 

“Aye-yah.” Ygritte clicks her tongue and Arya’s almost sure she can hear her shaking her head too. “Ya don’ need no institutionalized birth. I’m tellin’ ya y’d be just fine doin’ it on yer own in the tub, but if yer so set on a hospital a’ least ‘ave a natural birth.” 

“I don’t want a natural birth.” Arya grumbles. “They seem horrible.” 

“Aye well,” Ygritte says. “They’re also magical.” 

“You threatened to cut my brother’s dick off while you had half a baby hanging out of you. That doesn’t seem very magical.” Arya argues. “I really would like to consider this elective cesarean thing. It sounds simplest.” 

“Nothing about babies is simple.” Arya’s mother says. “And that sounds like a completely unnecessary surgery for someone so young adn healthy.” 

“Was it unnecessary when they tried to use it to save Aunt Lyanna?” Arya snaps. 

“That is completely different.” Her mother replies. “Your Aunt Lyanna had already bled far too much, the cesarean was to save Jon.” 

“Well I’d like to minimize my chances.” Arya says, unbuckling her seatbelt as her mother parks the car. “So the best way to do that is just go straight for the Cesarean.” 

“That’s not really true.” Her mother purses her lips. “At least see what Dr. Scott-Daniels has to say about all this okay?” 

“Alright.” Arya agrees. “But I want the operation.” She closes the car door behind her and starts off to her room before her mother can leave time for another lecture. 

 

Two weeks later when her 30 week doctors appointment came around Arya managed to convince Ygritte and her mother to stay at home and allow Daenerys to drive her in. She didn’t want another lecture from either of them on the benefits of a natural birth. It didn’t seem to have any in Arya’s eyes. It was just one big painful mess. 

“So you’re going to ask for the c-section then.” Daenerys asks as they pull into the clinic parking lot. 

“Yeah.’ Arya mutters. “Mum won’t be happy. Neither will Ygritte, but I’d like to know when this baby is coming so I don’t have to guess.” 

“That’s understandable I suppose.” Dany nods. “We’ll have to start getting baby stuff together this week.” 

“Yeah I guess we will.” Arya sighs, rubbing her stomach. “I think I’m going to go for a bassinet, then no matter where I’m living I’ll be able to keep him with me. We’ll do a cot when he’s older, but for now he doesn’t need one.” 

“That’s a good plan, he needs to be close to his mum when he’s so little.” Daenerys smiles, Arya notes her lavender eyes watching her belly jerk, she almost looks like she’s going to cry. “He’s active today.” 

“Yes, at least I don’t have to have a full bladder for these anymore.” Arya jokes, trying to lighten the mood. When she’d asked Dany to be the one to come along she hadn’t been thinking that it might be hard for her. A pang of guilt strikes Arya, how could she have not known, the thirty week appointment had been where Dany had been told her son was dead, and what little hope they’d been given at the anatomy scan had been dashed. Arya’s opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say when Dany shakes her head.

“Arya,” She says. “It’s fine. What happened to Rhaego was a complete tragedy. But we’re here for you. Just ask your questions and - and worry about you.” A tight smile crosses Dany’s face and Arya feels her squeeze her hand. It occurs to her how much she looks like Jon with that expression. She’d never thought they looked the least bit related, but that was the same expression Jon had given her when she’d first moved in with him and Ygritte. 

“Okay.” Arya nods, looking expectantly at the door. 

An awkward silence hangs between the two of them for the next several minutes, until finally the door opens and Dr. ScottDaniels steps in, her cheery attitude filling the whole room as usual.

“Hello Arya.” She smiles, pulling her chair over to the bed. “HAve you made a decision regarding your birth plan?” 

“Yeah.” Arya nods. “I-I’d like to schedule a Cesarean.” 

“Alright,” Dr. Scott-Daniels purses her lips slightly. “You are more then welcome to do that though I have to say I would discourage it, you’re young and healthy I think you could have a perfectly successful natural birth.” 

“I’d rather not.” Arya insists, pursing her own lips. “My aunt Lyanna bled out and died trying to give birth to my cousin i’d rather skip the risk.” 

“Was your Aunt in a hospital?” The Doctor asks. 

“No.” Arya admits. “But I don’t want to even risk it. I’ll take the surgery.” 

“Alright,” The Doctor nods. “Though I do discourage it we can schedule one. Do you have a date in mind?” 

“No.” Arya says. “I-I wanted to know what you would think is best.” 

“Well,” Dr. Scott-Daniels starts. “Given that you’re measuring big, you could be looking at a nine pound baby, given that fact if you’re going to schedule a Cesarean I would do it the week before the due date.” 

“So the last week in August?” Arya says. 

“Yes.” Dr. Scott-Daniels nods. “Say the 23rd of august,” She turns to the computer and taps a few keys. “Oh sorry, we don’t have an opening until the 25th, but we can get you  at 7 that morning.” 

“Seven am it is then.” Arya says, suddenly feeling very nervous. 

“Alright, we’ll send you a set of instructions about a week from the date.” The doctor says. 

“And will you be doing the operation?” Arya asks. 

“Yes.” The doctor nods. “I’ll have a team of assistants as well but I’ll be the primary physician. You’re welcome to have a family member with you in the OR but only one, the rest will have to wait out in the recovery room.” 

“Okay.” arya nods. 

“Alright,” The doctor says. “Do you have any other questions?” 

“Um, aren’t we doing an ultrasound?” Arya asks. 

“No,” Dr. Scott Daniels shakes her head. “We’ll do another one in six weeks, I just wanted to meet with you today to get your birth plan sorted. You’re welcome to go home and prepare to meet your son.” 

“Okay.” Arya swallows. “Um, thank you.”  

Arya spends most of the ride home looking out the window and trying to block out Dany’s babbling. Not that she doesn’t love Dany, she does, she just doesn’t feel much like talking at the moment. One hand rests on her stomach as she looks out the window, feeling the baby boy inside of her kicking away. 

“Arya,” Dany says, reaching over to snap her fingers. “Arya did you hear me?” 

“Oh,” Arya shakes her head and blinks at Dany. “No, sorry I was just thinking.” 

“Ah, well i asked if you had a name picked out yet?” Daenerys says. 

“Oh,” Arya adjusts her position to attempt to get more comfortable - not that it works. “No not really. I think I’m going to have his middle name be Gendry though. It’s the first name that’s hardest.” 

“Hm.” Dany licks her lips and is silent for a moment. “For what it’s worth, I always thought the middle name was the hardest part.”  

“Oh I’ve known his middle name since I found out it was a boy.” Arya admits sheepishly. “Just don’t tell anyone okay? I-I know it seems silly but they all think I should’ve told Gendry but - but I couldn’t do that to him. He’s got so much going for him, I couldn’t ruin that.” 

“I know.” Daenerys reaches over and takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. “Just remember that we’re all on your side okay?” 

“Thanks Daenerys.” Arya smiles, returning the squeeze of her hand and feeling decidedly more at peace. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure I'm editing this while tipsy because it's been a bad day on my end. On the other hand another much needed Gendry chapter where he and Hot Pie aren't quite connecting the dots on the Arya situation.

“What do you want Hot Pie?” Gendry sighs, wiping down the emptying bar as his friend enters. “You know we’re closed.” 

The bar had closed a half hour ago and he was just waiting on the last of the cabs to arrive before he could officially clean up for the night. Hot Pie rarely stopped by and when he did it was to bring by some girl he swore Gendry would ‘love’. Tonight though, he’s alone, he lowers the hood of his rain jacket and hops up on the bar stool. 

“Thought you might want to see this.” Hot Pie pulls his phone out of the pocket of the raincoat. 

“Is this some girl you think I’ll like?” Gendry rolls his eyes, going back around to the other side of the bar so he can load the dishwasher.

“No.” Hot Pie says. “Swear it’s not.” 

“Then what is it that couldn’t wait until I got home?” Gendry asks, his interest officially peaked. Hot Pie and Gendry had lived together for a couple of months now in a small flat not far from the bar where Gendry worked. Hot Pie was working at some bakery during the day, but spent an irritating amount of evenings at the bar with Gendry. 

Gendry was supposed to have been at his trade school by now but hadn’t been able to come up with the tuition. Between his mom and his stepdad’s divorce and the fact that he’d been too depressed to do much of anything after Arya left he wasn’t surprised. He’d hardly worked at all until a few weeks ago when he landed the bartending job. 

“It’s Arya.” Hot Pie says. 

“Hot Pie.” Gandry snaps, “I thought I told you I wanted you to stop stalking Arya.” 

“I’m not.” Hot Pie insists. “Her sister posted this. Sansa, she hasn’t blocked me yet.” 

“Shocker.” Gendry mutters. He’d had more than one fight with Hot Pie over whether or not he was allowed to stalk Arya’s facebook and instagram accounts by making a fake one of his own. Hot Pie swore that since she ditched them it was allowed, Gendry was fairly certain that wasn’t the case, but Hot Pie had given it up anyway. Or at least, he  _ thought  _ Hot Pie had given it up. 

“No no,” Hot Pie insists. “Seriously she hasn’t, I don’t think she remembers that I follow her she’s got like twelve thousand followers on instagram. I doubt I make an impression.” 

That did make some sense, Sansa’s social media presence was carefully cultivated and it wouldn’t surprise Gendry if she’d forgotten to block Hot Pie. She’d already blocked Gendry a few days after Arya left town but she saw less of Hot Pie. 

“Alright.” Gendry sighs, tossing the towel over his shoulder. “What’s this about Arya?” 

“She got fat.” Hot Pie grins. 

“Why do I care about that?” Gendry rolls his eyes. 

“Because it means she’s not doing well. See.” Hot Pie turns the phone towards Gendry to show him a picture of Arya and Sansa. Sansa looks carefully put together as always in some brightly colored top and skinny jeans. Arya on the other hand is wearing a black top and what appear to be sweat pants and while Gendry does admits she appears to have put on some weight, she’s still every bit as gorgeous as Gendry remembered. The caption reads ‘ _ Great visit with my sister and nephew in Wales! Can’t wait to see you again in a couple weeks!’  _

“Hot Pie.” He pushes the phone back to his friend. “You’re an ass for thinking that’s funny, besides she looks sick.” 

He glances at the photo again, she does look sick, but it’s something more then that. He can’t quite put his finger on why she looks the way she does, but there’s something about her middle that just isn’t right. Unlike what Hot Pie had said it didn’t look to Gendry like she was simply fat, she looked  _ swollen _ . But why in gods name she’d be swollen Gendry couldn’t say. He shakes his head to push it out of his mind. 

“Don’t be a creepy Hot Pie.” He repeats. “You should unfollow her sister.” 

“Why?” Hot Pie asks, still staring at the photo. “Besides she’s just visiting I doubt there will be another picture.” 

“Because it’s the right thing to do. Besides she’s just visiting her sister and her brother’s kids.” Hot Pie shrugs. 

“Yeah but she never posts pictures of the kids.” Hot Pie frowns. 

“You said yourself she has twelve thousand followers.” Gendry shrugs. “You’ve met her nephews, no offence to her brother or sister in law but I don’t think she’d put them on her instagram. Besides, hasn’t her sister in law always been funny about that stuff?” 

“Yeah I guess.” Hot Pie says still frowning at the picture. “But Arya looks -” 

“Shut up Hot Pie.” Gendry cuts him off, turning back to the dishwasher. “I’ll meet you at home in about an hour.” 

With that he shuffles off to the back room to grab the mop, and when he comes back he’s relieved to find Hot Pie is gone. He shakes his head as he starts mopping the floors. 

“What an ass.” He mutters. He can’t believe Hot Pie thought it was alright to be mean about Arya’s weight just because she left him. Nothing about that was alright, her weight didn’t matter to Gendry in the slightest - what he kept thinking about was that she looked so tired. He knew living with her brother, sister in law and their kids had to be crowded and loud, but she didn’t look in the best health and that worried him. He hated himself for still being so worried about her, but he was. She was the love of his life, of course he was worried about her. What if she was seriously ill but wasn’t seeing a doctor? 

Given the way her sister-in-law, Ygritte, seemed to feel about doctors and hospitals it wouldn’t surprise him. Still Arya had to have more sense then that didn’t she? 

He shakes his head to push all thoughts of Arya out of his head. He can’t do this, not again and when he gets home he’s going to have a serious talk with Hot Pie about dropping the whole Arya thing for good. Maybe he’d even give in and go on a date with some girl Hot Pie found for him, if it got Hot Pie to shut up it would be worth it. 


End file.
